Walking On Eggshells
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Which is easier, raising an egg baby or raising a real baby? When a High School family living project goes awry, find out why everyone is walking on eggshells. SLASH M/M MPREG
1. Dropping A Bomb

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**Title: Walking On Eggshells  
**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Summary: Which is easier, raising an egg baby or raising a real baby? When a High School family living project goes awry, find out why everyone is walking on eggshells.**

17 year old John Helmsley sighed as he woke up to the cries of his 2 year old daughter Ariel. He got up and made his way next door to Ariel's room. He smiled seeing her sitting on her bed. John smiled and walked over to his daughter and picked her up. "Let's go get some food." John said, he took her downstairs and smiled as he walked through the new house, his parent's Shawn and Hunter had just bought it. The house was a Single-Family Home located at Waters Edge Drive, the house has 4 ½ baths and approximately 5,320 square feet.

The property had a lot size of 1.49 acres and was built in 1987. John made it downstairs and smiled seeing his dad's he sat Ariel into her highchair and he made her some food. He made her some cereal and fruit and placed it in front of her, she smiled and picked up the spoon and tried feeding herself. John smiled and sat down and grabbed himself some toast and ate it. "I'm gonna go shower" John said.

He left the table and headed upstairs to his room, he had a shower and dressed for school. He dressed in his Mek Denim Normandie Slim Bootcut Jeans in Dark Blue, his Versace Collection Printed Jacquard Short Sleeve Crew Tee and his Nike Action Mavrk Low 2 Sneakers.

He grabbed his Gray Bosca Field Collection 2-Pocket Messenger Bag and headed downstairs, he dumped his bag on the chair beside him and he watched Ariel eat her food. "Is Randy coming to pick you up?" Hunter asked, Randy Orton was the star quarterback of the high school football team and Ariel's other father.

"No, he has practice this morning. So I will drop her off at the day care centre." John said, Hunter nodded. "Is everything OK with you two?" Shawn asked, he had noticed that Randy hadn't been around a lot recently. "Yeah fine." John said, Shawn frowned. "I better go and get her dressed." John said and headed upstairs with Ariel.

He put her into the tub and dressed her for the day. He dressed her in her Neon Pink Foiled Knit Jeggings, her White Ruffle SlubbedBabydoll Top and her White Flip Flops. He grabbed her Juicy Couture Velour Striped Lunch Box. "Let's go downstairs baby." John said, Ariel smiled and reached up for John, John smiled and picked her up and he took her downstairs.

He grabbed his phone and his keys. "Say goodbye." John told Ariel. "Bye bye" she said, waving at her grandparent's. John smiled at them as Hunter and Shawn kissed her goodbye. John left with Ariel and he strapped her into his White Range Rover Sport and he got in and they headed off. John took Ariel to the day care and he dropped her off. Once she was dropped off and settled John headed over to school.

He got to school and parked and he got out. He grabbed his bag and headed to his locker. He got there and he dropped his books off. Once he put his books in his locker John headed over to his friends. He smiled seeing his best friend Chris. He sat down with him and slapped hands with him. "What's up?" John asked. "Nothing much, just chillin out. What's with you?" Chris asked. "Nothing really. I just dropped Ari off at day care." John said, Chris smiled thinking of his god daughter. "She doin good?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah everything is good. Where's your other half?" John asked, Chris sighed and shook his head. "The little shit broke up with me last night." Chris said. John was shocked. "Why this time?" John asked. "Because Evan Bourne is bipolar I swear to you." Chris said. "Are you OK with it though?" John asked. Chris nodded. "Yeah I wasn't invested in the relationship." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"That's OK then." John said Chris smiled and nodded. "Your man is here" he said, John turned around and saw Randy laughing it up with his friends, John rolled his eyes and turned back around, Randy was being such a douche bag lately. He barely said anything to John and he never asked about Ariel. It just annoyed John.

The bell went so John got up and headed off to class. He walked in and saw Randy chatting with Phil, he walked over and sat in the desk in front of him. Randy smiled seeing John and he leaned over kissing John on the neck. John shrugged Randy off of him. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "Just don't Randy, we're in class for crying out loud." John snapped, Randy sighed. "So? I think Ari was conceived in here" Randy said smirking, John turned around and shot Randy one of the biggest glares.

Randy sighed, he knew John now was in a bad mood and he would never get any ass if John was in this kind of mood. John ignored Randy for the rest of the class, he just didn't want to deal with him anymore, he was seriously starting to piss John off. once class finished John headed over to his locker to grab the books he would need for his next class, while he was standing there he felt Randy wrap his arms around his waist, John sighed and shook him off again. "Will you stop?" John asked. "What the fuck is the problem?" Randy asked.

"You are, I swear the only time you pay me any attention is when you're horny and want sex. I am not some blow up doll Randy. I am a person, hell I am the father of your daughter. You do remember Ariel right?" John asked, Randy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, you're just overreacting as usual." Randy said. John shook his head. "No I am not. We never hang out anymore unless you want sex and I am over it. I am not some hole." John said, Randy sighed. "Whatever" Randy muttered and left, John sighed and went to his own class.

He and Randy had been having more and more arguments recently and John didn't know what to do. He loved Randy and he loved being with him, but the arguing was beginning to get too much for John to handle he had enough on his plate without adding a dwindling relationship into the mix. John just wanted things to change so badly, things hadn't been this bad for them since before Ariel was born. John missed his loving, caring boyfriend.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John went and picked Ariel up and headed home. He got home and put Ariel into the play room. He walked into the kitchen and saw his dad's in the kitchen drinking coffee. "What's up?" John asked. "Nothing, but we need to talk to you about something." Shawn said John sighed and sat down and looked at his dad's. "What is it?" John asked. "John, for a while now we've been thinking about doing something for this family." Hunter said. "We're not leaving again are we?" John asked. "No, we're not, but it's going to make a big impact on us." Shawn said.

"What's going on?" John asked, annoyed with the beating around the bush. "Me and your dad have decided that we're going to adopt a child." Hunter said, John frowned. "What?" he asked. "We're adopting a child, he's seventeen." Shawn said, John shook his head. "Why?" John asked. "Because we feel like we're missing something in the family" hunter said. john couldn't believe this. "So me and Ariel aren't good enough for you?" John asked.

"This isn't about that" Hunter said. "I can't believe you two. I am your son. I don't want some other kid living here with my daughter" John snapped. "Well you have no choice in the matter, his name is Adam and he will be here on the weekend. He is moving in." Shawn said, John shook his head.

"Fuck this" he snapped, he got up and stormed away. Shawn sighed and looked at Hunter. "I knew this was going to happen, I knew he would feel like he wasn't enough." He said, Hunter sighed. "Everything will be OK." Hunter said. "I am gonna go talk to him." Shawn said getting up and heading up to John's room, he walked in and saw John packing a duffle bag of clothes. "What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Packing, me and Ariel are leaving. I can't put her in danger. I can't have some stranger here." John said. "He's a good kid John. We've met him. He's a sweetheart." Shawn said. "Well I am glad you love him so much." John said, Shawn sighed. "You're our son John, I love you. We love you. But we feel like something is missing." Shawn said.

"No you don't think I am the son you deserve, because I got knocked up when I was 15. Do you think I am oblivious. I am sorry I've disappointed you." John said. "You haven't. We love you everything will be OK." Shawn said. "Please just meet him and see what he's like." Shawn said, John sighed. "Fine, but I don't want him around Ariel. Not until I can trust him." John said, Shawn smiled.

"OK then." he said, John sat on his bed and Shawn left him alone. John sighed, he didn't want this guy around he didn't know him, he hated him. He didn't want this kid around his daughter, he didn't trust anyone around his baby girl.

He didn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	2. Meeting Adam

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day that Adam would be joining the Helmsley family, John really didn't want this to happen he didn't understand, he didn't want this kid around Ariel or around him. He walked in the house after going for his morning run.

Hunter and Shawn looked at him as he grabbed some water. "How was your run?" Hunter asked. "Fine." John said, Hunter nodded. "Are you excited about today?" Hunter asked. John rolled his eyes. "Thrilled" he said sarcastically. "John can you try. This means so much to us." Hunter said.

"Whatever. I am gonna go shower before Ariel wakes up." John said, Hunter sighed and nodded. John went upstairs and had a shower and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Helix Camouflage Cargo Shorts, his Helix Blue V Neck Tee and his Black Flip Flops. Once he was dressed he went over to Ariel's room and smiled seeing her awake.

"Dada!" she said, John smiled and picked her up and hugged her. "Morning baby. Let's get you ready for the day." John said, Ariel smiled and they headed into the bathroom. John gave her a bath and got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Distressed Stretch Denim Shorts, her White Cotton T-Shirt with Diamante Rainbow Heart and her Pink and White Mickey Mouse Crocs. John brushed her hair and pulled it up to a ponytail. "Come on breakfast time." John said. Ariel smiled and took John's hand and they headed downstairs.

Once downstairs John put Ari into her highchair and he made her some food to eat. He made her up some yogurt and fruit and sat down with her. "John can I talk to you for a second?" Shawn asked, John sighed and nodded and walked into the lounge room with his dad. John looked around at all the clothes he was folding. "What's this?" John asked.

"They're clothes for Adam. He has none and he needs a wardrobe like you." Shawn said. John nodded and sat down. "So what's up?" John asked.

"I wanted to explain to you why we are adopting Adam." Shawn said, John sighed. "OK." John said. Shawn sighed and sat beside John. "We've never told you this because we didn't want you to be upset or guilty or anything but you are a twin. You had a baby brother, about two minutes younger than you." Shawn said, John's eyes went wide.

"What?" John asked. "He died about five minutes after I gave birth, he had a heart problem and it gave out to him. He passed away." Shawn said, John shook his head. "I can't believe this." John said. "I'm sorry we never told you. We just thought it was best that we not tell you. We didn't want you to feel bad or guilty because you lived and he didn't." Shawn said.

"This is why we have been feeling like something is missing. We need and want this." Shawn said, John closed his eyes tight and nodded. "I understand, this is just a shock." John said, Shawn smiled. "I know." Shawn said. "What was his name?" John asked. "Mathew" Shawn said John smiled.

"Thank-you for telling me dad. I will try to be nice and welcoming to him, just don't push me. I need to come around in my own time." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "OK" he said. "Your uncle Mark is coming over to help set up the BBQ." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded.

"OK I will give him a hand. I think Chris is coming over too soon." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "Well me and your dad will be leaving shortly." Shawn said John smiled and nodded and went into the kitchen to check on Ariel. John smiled seeing she was done eating, he smiled and cleaned off her tray and cleaned her face and hands.

"OK you can play now." John said. taking Ariel out of the highchair, she smiled and went off to play with her dolls. John smiled as he watched her. "OK we're off, we should be home in an hour." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said, Shawn smiled and kissed John on the cheek and left.

John smiled and went around cleaning up Ariel's mess, she had toys scattered everywhere.

Once her toys were all cleaned up John made sure the house was nice and neat. He knew Shawn wouldn't want the house to look untidy when everyone arrived. "Hello?!" John heard he smiled when he heard his uncle Mark, he wasn't his real uncle but he was Hunter's best friend and they had known one another for over 20 years.

John smiled and gave him a hug. "Hey, where's uncle Steve?" John asked, speaking of Mark's husband. "He's coming later on he wanted to get the boys ready." Mark said, speaking of his and Steve's 10 year old twin boys Noah and Zach.

"OK cool." John said. "The meat is all in the fridge and the salads are all done so you're good to go with the food." John said Mark smiled. "What are you gonna do?" Mark asked. "I am gonna put all of Adam's clothes in his closet." John said, Mark smiled.

"How are you feeling about this?" Mark asked. John sighed. "OK I guess, I just don't think I am ready to have a sibling. I have enough going on in my life with Randy, school and Ariel." John said Mark smiled. "You'll be OK" Mark said, John smiled and nodded. "You graduate this year right?" Mark asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I am thinking about doing a culinary class. I want to own my own little bakery." John said, Mark smiled, he was glad John was thinking about his future. An hour later and the BBQ was in full swing and Shawn and Hunter pulled up at the house.

They got out and headed inside, they walked inside and smiled seeing John playing with Ariel in the lounge room. "Dada you funny" Ariel said, John laughed and cuddled her close. "John" Shawn said getting his attention, John smiled and turned around and saw a tall blonde boy.

"John this is Adam. Adam this is our 17 year old son John and his 2 year old daughter Ariel." Shawn said, John smiled and shook Adam's hand. "Nice to meet you." John said, Adam smiled shyly.

"Everyone is outback." John said, they all headed outside and started enjoying each other's company. John sat Ariel down on the blanket on the grass with some of her toys. John smiled and left Ariel and went over to Chris and sat down chatting with him, Chris looked at Adam and smiled, he was so attractive and so boyishly cute. Chris wanted to get to know him better, he was his best friend's brother now.

Adam sat there looking around and engaging in conversation, he stopped when he heard a noise, he looked and saw Ariel's face had gone bright red, and she was making a choking sound, he rushed over to her and patted her back and pulled out what was down her throat, it was a little acorn she had shoved in her mouth.

John rushed over to her and picked her up and held her. "Oh my god baby." John said he was so panicked he never thought that his daughter would EVER choke on anything.

"You OK baby?" John asked. "Uh huh" she said whilst crying, John sighed and held her close he looked at Adam. "Thank-you so much." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"No worries." He said, John smiled, he was so relieved that Adam was there because John would have no clue on what to do if he wasn't. "How did you know what to do?" Chris asked. "Oh at the home I looked after the other babies and small kids, I am certified in CPR." He said, Chris smiled. "Thanks for saving my goddaughter." He said, Adam smiled.

"Oh, you're not Ariel's dad?" he asked, Chris shook his head. "No that would be me" Randy said joining in. "Thank-you for saving her." he said, Adam blushed and nodded, Randy was a very attractive man.

John watched the interaction between Adam and Randy and sighed, he hoped he was just seeing things and that Randy wasn't into Adam or vice versa.

He didn't think he could handle that betrayal. He just hoped things weren't as it seemed. He really did.

**DAYS LATER**

Today would be Adam's first day at school. John had been told he would have to show him around and introduce him to some people.

John was annoyed at it but he figured it was the least he could do. After all Adam had saved Ariel's life the other day. John was up and un the shower and getting ready for school. He wished he had more time in the morning's it was hard to do everything.

He dressed in his Rock Revival Andre T8 Straight Jeans, his Black and Gray Culture Phit Drew Burnout Baseball Tee, his Gray Vince Zip Up Hoodie and his Element Omahigh 2 Sneakers. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and he put his books into his Black and WhiteFox Geared Up Messenger Bag and he headed downstairs.

He dumped his bag in the hall and he got to work on making Ariel some food. He made her some oatmeal and he added some honey to it and then he went upstairs to get Ariel ready. He walked into her room and he saw Adam in there drying her off from the bath.

Adam looked at John. "I hope you don't mind, but I figured I'd give you a hand." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure." John said, Ariel smiled at her daddy. John looked through her closet and picked out her clothes and shoes.

"She is going to Randy's mom's for the day. I will pick her up after school and bring her home." John said handing Adam the clothes, Adam smiled and nodded and dressed Ariel for the day. He dressed her in her Black French Terry Scooter, her Black and Pink Hello KittyMock-Layer Bow Tee and her Black Nuo Slouch Boots. John brushed her hair and made her look all nice and he kissed her.

"Breakfast time." John said Adam smiled and followed John downstairs, John put Ariel into her highchair and put the oatmeal in front of her. "You're a good dad" Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks. It's the one thing I know I CAN'T fail at." John said Adam smiled. "How old were you when you had her?" Adam asked. "Fifteen." John said Adam was shocked, he couldn't imagine being pregnant at fifteen.

Shawn and Hunter walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing their two son's chatting. "Here is money for your lunch Adam." Shawn said handing Adam some money Adam smiled at him.

"Does John need money?" Adam asked. "No he gets his own money. Because he is a single parent to Ariel he gets income from the government." Shawn said, Adam nodded. "And I get money from Randy's folks as well and then I get my weekly allowance." John said.

"You don't work?" Adam asked. "No, we don't want him to. We would rather he focussed on school. Just like you" Hunter said, Adam nodded. "Oh, OK then." he said, John smiled and cleaned up Ariel and he grabbed his school bag.

"Am I taking you or is dad taking you in?" John asked Adam. "Not sure." Adam said. "I'll take him in you just get Ari to Elaine." Shawn said, John smiled and nodded, he picked up Ariel and he kissed both his dad's on the cheek and he headed out the door.

He strapped Ariel into her car seat and he got in and drove over to Randy's house. He got there and got out and unstrapped Ariel and took her inside, John smiled as she ran to play.

"Randy had practice." Elaine said, John nodded. "I know." John said. "I'll be by to get her after school" John said Elaine smiled and nodded and John left. He got into his car and drove to school. He got there, got out and headed to his locker. He put his books and things away and then he went and joined his friends at the table.

He walked over to them and sat down. Chris smiled at his best friend and slapped hands with him. "Hey" Chris said, John smiled. "Hey what's up?" John asked. "Nothing much, what's new with you?" Chris asked. "Nothing, same old shit ya know?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled.

"Where's Adam?" Chris asked, "He's coming I with dad to get him settled into the school." John said Chris nodded and smiled. "Your man is looking this way." Chris said, John turned and looked at Randy and sighed, things weren't getting better between him and Randy and it hurt.

The bell went and they all went to class, John was walking to class when he heard a voice call his name, he turned around and saw Adam. "Hey, your dad said you'd show me to my class" Adam said John nodded.

"Yeah what's first?" John asked. "Health and family studies" Adam said John nodded and smiled and they headed to class, John sat down and Adam sat next to him, Randy and Phil walked in and sat in front of them. The teacher Miss Keibler walked in and smiled at the class.

"OK class today we're starting on a new project, it's called the egg experiment, you will be put into pairs and given an egg, you will treat this egg as if it was a child, you will then do a budget of things you will need for your egg, it's just an experiment to show me how equipped you are for your life ahead of you." She said, John sighed, he had a daughter already he didn't need an egg.

"OK let's sort out the partners" she said, she called out some names. "Randy Orton and Adam Copeland." She said, John sighed he was hoping he'd be with Randy he thought it might get them back on track.

"John Helmsley and Phil Brooks." She said, Phil turned and smiled at John and John smiled back, Phil was a good guy, he wasn't an asshole like some of Randy's other friends. He hoped this experiment would be easy enough.

The teacher handed out the eggs and they all went and sat in their pairings. "You OK?" Phil asked John as he watched Randy intently. "Yeah fine, it's just hard, having to do this. I don't think I need to I have a daughter." John said. "I know but we need this grade John so please try." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "OK then." John said, Phil smiled and they got to work on their projects.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	3. Heartbreak

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John left school and headed to Elaine's and picked up Ariel. Once he had her, John headed home. He took Ariel into the kitchen and sat her in her highchair and he made her a little snack. The door opened and Adam walked in with Randy, John frowned. "What's going on?" John asked.

"Oh I invited Randy to come over to work on the assignment." Adam said, John couldn't believe this, Randy wouldn't come and see his own daughter but he would to do some stupid assignment with Adam. He shook his head and sat down with Ariel and had some food. Adam walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and shook his head, John was eating his yogurt he labelled, it was his.

"Did you not see my name on that?" he asked, John frowned. "Does it matter?" John asked. "Yes it does it's mine!" he snapped, Shawn walked in and looked at John and Adam who were glaring. "What's the matter?" Shawn asked. "Adam's being an ass all I did was eat one of his stupid yogurts" John snapped, Shawn sighed. "Adam here in this house we share everything. You don't have to worry anymore, nothing will be taken away from you. I promise" Shawn said Adam smiled.

"Why do you label things for anyway?" Shawn asked. "If you didn't label things you lost them...it was a rule, don't touch labelled things...I didn't mean to make anyone upset..." he said, Shawn sighed and hugged him. "It's OK, nothing will ever be taken away from you." He said, Adam smiled and hugged Shawn he felt so safe in Shawn's arms.

John shook his head watching them, he felt like Adam was stealing his life, first Randy and now Shawn he didn't know if he could handle this.

John continued sitting with Ariel but he kept a close eye on Randy and Adam, he jumped from his thoughts when the house phone rang.

He went over to the phone and picked it up. **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hey John it's Phil."** Phil said, John frowned.

**"Hey what's up? Are you looking for Randy?"** John asked. **"No you actually, I was hoping you'd come over to mine to work on this project?"** Phil asked, John sighed.

**"Uh sure, I will have Randy watch Ariel. It's fine. I will be over in an hour."** John said. **"OK cool. Do you need my address?"** he asked.

**"Nah I'll ask Randy."** John said. **"OK see you then."** Phil said. John smiled and hung up the phone, John looked at Ariel and smiled, he hoped Randy wouldn't mind watching her. John walked into the lounge and saw Randy and Adam working.

"Hey, can you watch Ari for a few hours? I need to go over to Phil's to work on this project." John said. "Sure" Adam said. "I was asking her father." John said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah sure, we'll be here working anyway." Randy said. "She needs a bath and she needs to have dinner soon." John told him Randy nodded.

John went back into the kitchen and took Ariel out of her highchair and took her into the lounge and sat her down in front of her toys.

"Be good, daddy will be home in a few hours." John said kissing her. "Look after her Randy." John told him, Randy nodded and continued chatting with Adam. John was almost out the door when the phone rang. **"Hello?"** John answered.

**"Hey you still on for some basketball?"** Chris asked, John sighed. **"Shit Chris I completely forgot."** John said.

**"Oh, well can you come now?"** Chris asked. **"Actually no, I am on my way over to Phil's to do some of this project."** John said, Chris sighed, John was blowing him off.

**"OK. I'll do mine too then,"** he said, John sighed he felt bad for his friend, he was doing it all alone his partner moved out of town so Chris was now acting like the single father.

**"You OK?"** John asked. **"Yeah it's fine I'll see you tomorrow"** Chris said hanging up, John sighed.

He hated to blow Chris off but he wanted to do some work on this project and be done with it.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door. He got into his car and programmed Phil's address into his GPS and he went to Phil's house.

He got there, got out and walked up to the door and rang the bell, Phil smiled and let him in, John smiled as he looked around the house, Phil's house was nice, the house was a Casually elegant Mediterranean Westlake home which resided along the 16th hole of the Austin Country Club.

Extensive remodel/addition by RWM Designs. Beamed, concaved, & hammered metal ceilings complimented wood & stone flooring with impeccable quality. Incredible formal living, entertaining area opened to dining & outdoor spaces.

Spacious theatre/wine cellar/exercise room/secure storage in basement Pool/Spa/loggia area own outdoor kitchen With secluded views. Walled perimeter envelope a gated courtyard entry.

"Nice house" John said Phil smiled and nodded.

They walked in and John saw a bunch of girls in the kitchen. "John this is Brooke, my fifteen year old sister and her friends" he said, John smiled and nodded and they headed into the lounge they got their books set up and they started working on the budget for their assignments.

"So are Randy and Adam working on their assignments?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I hope they're keeping an eye on Ariel while they're working though." John said, Phil smiled.

"I am sure they will." Phil said, John smiled "Yeah you're right." John said Phil smiled and nodded and they continued on with their work. They worked for an hour or so before stopping for some dinner.

They had dinner and got back to work. An hour after dinner John decided he needed to head on home to get back to the house.

He got home and walked inside, he saw some food covered on the bench for him, John put it into the fridge and went in search of his daughter. He stopped in the lounge room and sighed, there sitting on the couch was Adam, Randy and Ariel and their egg. Randy held a book and was reading a story to them, John sighed, he couldn't believe Randy right now.

He would never do that if John was there, it hurt more than he realised.

Adam was taking over everything and John hated it. He shook his head and walked into the lounge and picked up Ariel. "Bed time." John said and walked away Adam frowned. "Is he OK?" he asked.

"He's John he's always moody." Adam nodded. "I better get going." Randy said, Adam smiled and led Randy out to his car they said their goodbyes and Adam headed back into the house.

He walked upstairs and saw John tucking Ariel into bed. "She was perfect." Adam said John nodded. "Cool." He said. "Are you OK?" Adam asked. "Fine" John said.

"I'm gonna go have a shower." John said, he walked into his room and shut his door.

He walked over to the bathroom and stripped off and had a nice shower, he got changed and he headed downstairs. He walked past the lounge and heard Shawn and Adam talking.

"I don't know what I did wrong but John hates me" Adam said. Shawn frowned. "I don't think he does, I think he is just jealous." Shawn said.

"Jealous of what?" he asked. "Randy is John's boyfriend." Shawn said, Adam's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked.

"Randy and John are a couple" he said. "Randy told me there was nothing there between them anymore, that he felt nothing for John. He told me they hadn't been together in months." Adam said, John gasped as he heard what Adam said.

Adam and Shawn turned to John and looked at him, John shook his head and ran upstairs and locked himself in his room, he laid on the bed and cried, he and Randy were over there was no doubt about that but he couldn't believe Randy would tell a complete stranger that they were over before even telling him.

John would have been OK if Randy had come to him and had been open and honest about his feelings.

"John baby can you let me in?" Shawn asked knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone!" John exclaimed, Shawn sighed. "Please John let me in, we need to talk." Shawn said.

"I don't wanna talk to anyone." John snapped, Shawn sighed, this was breaking his heart.

His son was in pain and it was all Randy Orton's fault.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	4. Still Hurting

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early and in the shower, he wanted to get out of the house before he saw Adam. If he saw him John wouldn't be able to control his urges to kick his ass. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He dressed in his Lee Premium Select Relaxed-Fit Jeans, his Black and Blue Urban Pipeline Plaid Western Shirt and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Boots.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his Black and Blue Plaid Messenger School Bag and he headed downstairs, he put his bag on the kitchen counter and he went over to the fridge and pulled out some yogurt. He sat down and ate it and looked at the time it was only seven am which meant Ariel would be up soon.

"You're up early" Hunter said walking in with Shawn. "Yeah I want to get to school early." John said Shawn sighed he knew why John wanted to leave early. "John can we talk about last night before Adam wakes up?" Shawn asked. "No, I am done. I don't want to talk to him." John snapped, Shawn sighed.

"It's not his fault Randy lied" Shawn said defending Adam. "I can't believe you dad, Adam was nearly hooking up with Randy on our couch." John said.

"I am your son not him!" John exclaimed and stormed upstairs to Ariel's room. Shawn sighed as he watched John leave. "What are we gonna do?" Shawn asked, Hunter sighed. "I don't know, maybe they should sort this out on their own, this is their issue, not ours." Hunter said, Shawn nodded, he hoped John and Adam would sort things out.

John went into Ariel's room and woke her up, once she was up John cleaned up her room, Adam walked in and John sighed. "I don't have anything to say to you." John said. Adam sighed. "Please John?" Adam asked. "No I can't do this I have to get Ariel ready." John snapped and walked into the bathroom and got Ariel set up for her morning bath.

John sat with her and washed her. "We need to talk." Adam said walking in, John sighed. "I am really sorry, but Randy is the one that told me there was nothing between You guys...I didn't want to cause problems...I will ask the teacher to get out of the project, I don't want to come between you, Randy and Ari...Ari is the one that matters and she needs her parents" Adam said John sighed.

"I don't give a shit what that asshole does anymore, as far as I am concerned we are done, I don't want him near me and I definitely don't want him near my daughter. You do what you like, I don't care about anything that Randy Orton is involved in." John said, Adam sighed. "You're gonna keep Ariel from him?" Adam asked. John looked at him. "He doesn't care about Ari, he doesn't spend time with her." John said Adam sighed and watched John walk away with Ariel.

John took Ariel into her room and dried her off and got her dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Caribbean Sea Skinny Jeans, her Black and White Striped Bubble Tunic and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star High-Top Boots.

John brushed her hair and then took her downstairs, he sat her in her highchair and he made her some food, he placed the food in front of her and she started eating it, John sat down with her with his notebook in front of him working on the EGG project. "What are you working on?" Shawn asked, John looked at him. "My egg project that I am doing with Phil." John said Shawn nodded and smiled.

"Do you need some help?" Shawn asked, John shook his head. "No I don't. I am fine." John said, he looked at Ariel who was smiling and eating her breakfast. Once she was done John put his books in his bag and he cleaned her up. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and he picked up Ariel and his bag.

"I'm goin." John said. "Can I get a ride?" Adam asked, John sighed and closed his eyes. "John." Hunter said sternly. "Yeah fine but I am dropping Ari at daycare first." John said Adam nodded and grabbed his bag and they headed out to the car, John strapped Ariel into the car and he and Adam got in. He then drove off to the daycare centre. "So is there any parties on this weekend?" Adam asked, John shrugged. "Not sure." John said, Adam sighed, his relationship with John was becoming good and now all this Randy drama had them back at square one it sucked majorly.

John pulled up at the daycare centre and he got out and took Ariel in. He said his goodbyes' to his daughter and they went back out to the car. He got into the car and drove himself and Adam to school. They got to school and John saw Randy and Phil chilling out by their cars, John sighed and pulled up beside Phil.

He parked and he got out grabbing his bag with him. He locked the car up and walked off not even glancing at Randy. Adam walked by as well. He wanted to stop and talk to Randy but he couldn't, not when things were so rough between him and John he didn't want to do anything else to jeopardise his relationship with his new brother.

John went to his locker and put his books in there and then he headed over to where his friends were. John slapped hands with Evan, Daniel, Ted and Cody and then sat down with Chris. "I'm sorry about last night Chris, are we cool?" John asked, Chris smiled and nodded. "Yeah fine, is everything OK?" Chris asked he could sense that there was something wrong with John.

"Just Randy. He told Adam that there was nothing between us anymore, he told Adam we weren't together." John said. "Shit, he is an asshole." Chris said, John nodded. "I'm ending things with him. I don't even love him anymore. I just want a clean break." John said Chris nodded.

"When do you plan on doing it?" Chris asked, John shrugged. "I don't know soon I guess" John said Chris smiled. "You know what would be awesome?" he asked, "What?" John asked. "You should embarrass the hell outta him, everyone in this school thinks he is untouchable, that he can't be touched or hurt in anyway." Chris said.

"Yeah so?" John asked. "You should dump him, make a spectacle in front of the whole school in the lunch room." Chris said. "I mean it would serve him right, he deserves it. He didn't respect you enough to break things off before telling Adam." Chris said, John smiled evilly Chris did have a good point he really did.

**LUNCH TIME**

John walked into the lunch room and he saw Randy, he smirked at Chris and he walked over to him. "Hey babe" Randy aid, John sighed, that word made him angry. He slapped Randy hard across the face. "You're a piece of shit Orton. We're done. I want nothing to do with you anymore. Don't talk to me, don't look at me. I HATE you." John snapped and walked off, he was emotional he and Randy had been together for so long it was so scary to end things like this.

Phil went after John to try and console him, Randy headed to the bathroom to wash his face and Adam followed and Chris went to speak to the counsellor he needed to talk to someone about his feelings for Adam, his feelings he knew deep down weren't reciprocated. John went to the football field and sat down on the bleachers, Phil looked at him and went over to him. "You doing OK?" Phil asked, John sighed.

"I guess so. Why didn't I ever see what an asshole he is?" John asked. "You loved him." Phil said John shook his head. "The only good thing to come out of that relationship is Ariel." John said Phil smiled.

"I hated it when you started dating him. I was so jealous." Phil said, John frowned at him. "Why?" John asked. "Because I wanted to ask you out first, I told Randy about it but he got to you first, I knew then that I couldn't do anything, I mean he is Randy Orton QB." Phil said, John sighed. "Yeah and you're Phil Brooks." John said.

"I think if you had asked me first I would have said yes Phil." John said Phil smiled. "What about now? will you say yes now?" Phil asked, John smiled and looked down. "Yes" John said Phil smiled. "How about I come round yours tonight and we work on our project and hang out with Ariel?" Phil asked, John smiled.

"I'd love it." he said, Phil smiled and leaned in and kissed John softly, elsewhere another couple were also kissing, Randy and Adam.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he sat on the stool in the bathroom watching Ariel bathe. She was splashing around having a good time. Tonight Phil was going to come over to hang out and to work on their assignments, once he got here John figured he'd order in some food.

Hunter and Shawn were going over to Steve and Mark's for dinner and Adam was going out somewhere John didn't really bother to ask. He didn't really care what Adam did with his time, even though all this drama was Randy's fault John still held a grudge against Adam for becoming close to Randy, it wasn't right. There was an unwritten rule you don't date your "Brother's" ex.

"All cwean" Ariel said, John smiled and got her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a towel. Once she was dried off John took her into the bedroom and got her into her pyjama's. He dressed her in her Blue and Pink Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Pyjama Set and her Pink Minnie MouseSlippers.

He brushed her hair and he took her downstairs, he put her into the lounge on her little chair and turned on some cartoons for her to watch. "We're off now." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "Have fun." John said Hunter and Shawn smiled and left, John headed into the laundry and picked out some sweats to wear. He quickly changed for the night. He changed into his adidas Y-3 by Yohji Yamamoto M CL Sweat Pants, his Affliction Georges St Pierre GSP UFC 154 Rush Walkout Shirt, his Black Diesel Cardigan and his adidas Slide On Sandals.

Once he was dressed he went and sat beside Ariel watching TV. Adam came down a few minutes later and John looked at him, he was dressed up a bit. "I'm off" Adam said, John nodded. "OK, curfew is ten." John said, Adam nodded and smiled and headed out the door, unbeknownst to John he was meeting Randy and going out on a date.

A few minutes later John heard the doorbell and he got up and answered it, he smiled seeing Phil.

"Come on in." John said Phil smiled and nodded. They walked into the lounge and Phil smiled at Ariel. "Hi baby girl" Phil said, Ariel smiled and turned her attention to him and then straight back to her TV. John smiled at her.

"You can set your books up on the table. I'll order in some food." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John went to the kitchen and picked up the phone and called the takeout place. **"Hi I'll have an order of the Pizza Dogs, a Grape Juice, a S'mores Sundae, a BBQ Chicken Pizza, a 1.25 Litre Bottle Of Pepsi and 2 slices of New York Cheesecake."** John said, the person said it wouldn't be long and John hung up. He walked into the lounge and smiled at Ariel. "Daddy, I hungwy." Ariel said, John smiled. "Dinner is on its way babe" John said, Ariel smiled and nodded.

John went and sat with Phil at the table. "I ordered chicken pizza is that OK?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded and John was glad he wanted Phil to enjoy the night with him. "You seem nervous" Phil said, John chuckled, "I am a little bit. I've never been alone with another guy apart from Randy." John said Phil nodded. "It's OK, I am not gonna pressure you. I just want to have dinner with you and have fun, that and to do our assignment." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "So where's Adam?" Phil asked.

"I don't know he said he was going out somewhere. Not sure where or with who." John said, Phil nodded, he had an idea of WHO Adam was with Randy had been going on about going out on a date all day so he figured he was with Adam. He wasn't going to tell John though, he didn't want him to get all upset, he wanted him to enjoy their night together.

**MEANWHILE**

"So where are we going?" Adam asked as Randy drove them to the restaurant. Randy smiled. "Just a nice restaurant I picked out, I hope you like it" Adam smiled. "I'm sure I will love it Randy" Adam said Randy smiled, he held onto Adam's hand as they made it to Chef Allen's restaurant. They walked in, Randy spoke to the waitress and they were seated. Randy sat there smiling at Adam.

He wanted tonight to be special. "This place is lovely" Adam said Randy smiled. "I'm glad you like it" Randy said Adam smiled at him. They looked over their menus and ordered Randy got the black angus hanger steak, and Adam got the seared redfish. Their food arrived so they started eating. "Thank-you for inviting me out tonight." Adam said Randy nodded.

"No worries, I wanted to take this time to get to know you better, it's a little hard doing it at your house with John being there, it's going to be awkward now." he said Adam nodded.

"I know, but he has a reason to be angry, you screwed up with him and he seems like the type of guy that would hold a grudge, it just sucks for Ariel." Adam said Randy nodded.

"I know, I love my daughter I do, I just don't want to be with her dad anymore, I know I should have been upfront with him, but I was just trying to wait as long as possible then I met you and I felt a connection with you. I want to try and see what we have here." Adam smiled.

"Me too Randy, I think we just need to concentrate on us, not worry about John. I mean he is my brother now and I don't want to hurt him, but I shouldn't have to give up my happiness for him right?" Randy nodded, "Right. That's what I want too" Randy said Adam smiled.

Randy could be the sweetest guy in the world when he wanted to. He never thought this guy would be so sweet but he was and Adam found it really attractive. "So tell me how Ariel came to be." Adam said. He wanted to know the past with Randy and John.

"Well I met John when we were kids, we were best friends, he and his family left and then they came back to Texas when he was fifteen, we immediately became friends again but much more. We started dating and one night we went to a party and started drinking and one thing led to another and Ariel was conceived. We stayed together from then until now, but I knew when Ariel was born that our relationship was strained. But I stuck around for her, she deserved it. She really did. I love her. I just don't love John anymore." Randy said Adam nodded and smiled, he was glad that Randy was open enough to tell him about his and John's relationship up until now.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Phil took Ariel up to her room and tucked her into bed, they had finished dinner and watched a bit of TV with her, but now it was her bed time. "Have sweet dreams baby." John said kissing her.

"Love you." John said, Ariel smiled and hugged her daddy, Phil kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him as well. John turned her nightlight on and he and Phil left the room. "She's an Angel." Phil said, John smiled. "Thanks." John said, Phil smiled, "How about we watch some TV, the project can wait." Phil said, he just wanted to spend time with John without doing any school work.

"Sure." John said Phil smiled and they sat on the couch and turned on some TV and watched in, Phil grabbed John's hand and intertwined their fingers and John rested his head on Phil's shoulder, he was so happy that Phil wasn't like Randy, Randy would never cuddle with him ever, he was so hard and unloving towards John, but John could tell already that Phil was different and he liked that.

They heard the front door open and close and they pulled away from one another, Hunter and Shawn walked in and looked at their son and Phil.

"How's the homework coming?" Shawn asked. "Good, we're nearly done." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded, "Good, it's getting late, I think it's time for you to go." Shawn said to Phil, John rolled his eyes.

"I'll walk you out." John said, he walked Phil out to his car and said his goodbye's John smiled as he drove off, he was beginning to feel happy again. He loved the feeling.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Adam walked into the family home and sighed, he knew he was going to be in trouble he was two hours late past curfew. Shawn rushed over to Adam and hugged him as soon as he saw him he had been so worried about him. "Where have you been?" Hunter asked looking at Adam, Adam sighed. "I went out to dinner with Randy we were on time to come home, first Randy got a flat tire, then he ran out of gas, I was going to call you but my phone died so I couldn't, Randy didn't have his phone on him. I am really sorry but I didn't mean to be late, I promise you I wouldn't break your trust like that." Adam said apologising, he felt so bad for being late past curfew.

Adam pulled out his phone and showed Shawn that it was dead, Shawn sighed and nodded, he believed Adam, he knew he wouldn't lie to him or Hunter about being late. "This time it's OK, but if it happens again, you'll be punished" Shawn said, Adam smiled and hugged Hunter and Shawn and went up to his room.

John who had heard the whole conversation from in the kitchen shook his head and held back some angry tears. When he was late because of Randy only half an hour, he lost everything. He was so annoyed, his parents treated Adam completely different to the way he was treated, John HATED it, there was a double standard and John felt like crap because of it.

John just wanted to get away he didn't want to be around his parent's or Adam and he really didn't want Ariel around them. He shook his head and went up to his room and shut the door, he laid down on his bed and tried to think of what to do, it came to him and tomorrow he would execute his plan, he needed to. He needed to do this for him and for Ariel. John couldn't let her be hurt, he just couldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	5. Leaving

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early, showered and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Blue and Black Nike Zone Basketball Shorts, his Black and Blue Nike Glow Ball World Tee, his Black and Blue Nike Victory Full-Zip Hoody and his Black and Blue Nike Air Relentless 2 Running Shoes.

Once he was dressed he went over to Ariel's room and saw Adam in there playing dolls with her, John shook his head. "I need to get her ready now." John said, with a bite to his tone. Adam sighed and left the room, John never let him spend time with Ariel anymore and it hurt Adam's feelings.

John took Ariel into the bathroom and gave her a bath and got her ready for the day. He dressed her in her Black and Blue Puma Kids Zebra Fold Over Yoga Pant, her Puma Kids Puma Hi-Low Tee, her Black and Blue Puma Kids Zebra Lined Hoodie and her Glitter Flip Flops.

Once they were dressed John headed downstairs to make Ariel her breakfast. He made her some food and sat down with her, Shawn and Hunter came in and sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" Shawn asked. "Fine." John said, Shawn frowned. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked. "You are, I heard what happened last night, you let Adam off scot free. I can't believe you, when it was me I got punished, but no it's pretty boy Adam, he gets away with everything." John snapped, Shawn was shocked at the words coming out of his son's mouth.

"Enough! Don't you DARE talk to your dad like that. He doesn't deserve it." Hunter said, John shook his head. "You're grounded for a week from seeing Phil. If you have to do homework, Phil can come here, you will sit in the kitchen, and either I or your dad will be in here with you, making sure you only talk about the egg project" Hunter said, John couldn't believe this.

"Whatever." John growled, he picked up Ariel and took her up to his room, John grabbed some duffle bags and packed some clothes and things for him and Ariel. He couldn't stay there with his asshole parents and Adam, he couldn't handle it anymore.

He finished packing and he took Ariel down and out to his car. He strapped her in and drove off he needed to get away, he just wanted to be alone.

He drove over to his uncles place. He knew they would take him in, John just needed to be away from his dad's for a while. He got to his uncle's house and got out and headed up to the door with Ariel in his arms, he rang the doorbell and his uncle Steve answered, John smiled at him and Steve let him and Ariel in, Ariel went to play with John's cousins and John sat down with his uncles. "What's wrong kid?" Mark asked.

"My dads are such douche's." John said Mark sighed. "Tell me everything that's been going on?" Mark asked, John sighed. "Adam arrived and shit went down the toilet, all they care about now is Adam." John said.

"What's brought this on?" Steve asked. "Adam was late last night, way past curfew and they didn't even punish him. He got away with it." John said.

"If it was me I would have been grounded." John said. "Then I questioned my dad's about it this morning and Hunter got all mad at the way I was talking to Shawn and he grounded me. I didn't want to be there anymore around them and around Adam so I came here with Ari, I was hoping we could crash here?" John asked, Steve and Mark exchanged glances and nodded.

"OK." Mark said, John smiled. "Thanks, I just need to be away from them right now." John said Mark and Steve nodded, they both understood. They had no idea what John was going through.

"Look John, I know you are upset, but maybe you need to know why Shawn especially his paying so much attention to Adam, see Adam was sexually abused by his father as a child up until age 13, when his father just dropped him at the orphanage, signed over his rights and left. Adams mother died when he was born. He's had no one and Shawn wants to make things right." Mark said, John sighed.

"That's horrible it is. But that doesn't excuse the way they've been treating me like I don't exist, like I am NOT their REAL son. I mean I came from them. Not Adam. ME. I did." John said, Mark sighed and nodded.

"Your dad is trying to show Adam that not all parents are evil people...so maybe John, just be a little patient and understanding...Imagine how you would feel if Hunter or Shawn had done that to you for seven years" Mark said.

"I get that I do Mark, but I Miss my dad's. They don't want to spend time with me and Ariel. All they care about is Adam and what he's doing." John said, Mark sighed.

"OK then." he said, "You can stay as long as you feel like it. But remember your parent's love you." Mark said, John smiled and he went and grabbed the bags from the car and he went and made himself at home in the bedroom.

**MEANWHILE**

Mark called Shawn and Hunter, he knew they needed to know where John and Ariel was. **"Hey Hunt….No nothing is wrong I just wanted to let you know that John and Ariel are here with us….No he's fine he's just upset and angry with the way things have been lately…..Steve and I told him they could stay as long as needed. I think maybe you all need some time apart…OK, I'll let you know how they are….Yeah I'll look after them….Seeya." **Mark said ending the call.

Mark hung up the phone and looked at his husband. "You think they'll be OK?" Steve asked, Mark sighed. "I hope so. I don't want to see their family split apart and I don't think Adam would like it either. He would blame himself." Mark said, Steve nodded.

"Yeah I know, but John has some good points, he feels hurt and betrayed and neglected and that's not something any child should feel no matter how old they get." Steve said, Mark nodded.

Steve was right, he just hoped that the Helmsley family would find a way to work things out and to be happy once again.

**THAT NIGHT**

Adam came home in time for dinner he had spent the day with Randy just hanging out and it was so fun. He sat down with Hunter and Shawn and frowned when Ariel and John didn't join them. They said grace and Adam looked at his adoptive parents.

"Where's John and Ariel?" he asked, Hunter sighed. "They're spending a few nights at John's uncles place. John decided he needed some space from all of us. He hasn't been happy recently and he's doing what he thinks is best for himself and for Ariel." Hunter said, Adam nodded.

"Do they live far?" he asked. "No not really, about fifteen minutes away it's fine. John is a parent now and even though he is still a child, our child he needs to do what is best for Ariel." Shawn said, Adam nodded, deep down he felt at fault.

If he hadn't had come to the household John would still be there, they would be a happy family, in Adam's mind, he was the one who tore this family apart and he hated himself for it. All he ever wanted was to feel loved, but he had screwed it all up.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hunter and Shawn were waiting for Adam to come down for breakfast. "I'll go get him." Shawn said, he headed upstairs and into Adam's room, he frowned not seeing him, he looked in his bathroom but there was no sign of him. He was about to walk out of the bedroom when he saw a folded up note on Adam's dresser. He grabbed it and read it.

**"Dear Shawn and Hunter, I am sorry that I have come in an ruined everything. It's my fault that John and Ariel aren't around. I have made everything worse for the two of you and I hate it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come between John and the both of you...it was nice to have a family for a while, but I knew it wouldn't work out. Thank-you for being so good to me, I loved you, but I know you would be happier without me."** he read. Shawn couldn't believe it, Adam had run away from home.

"Hunter!" Shawn called Hunter came up the stairs and saw a miserable looking Shawn, Shawn handed Hunter the note and Hunter read it and sighed.

"I'll call Randy." Hunter said, Shawn nodded and smiled, he just hoped they would find Adam. They loved him and no matter what happened he was a part of this family. Hunter called Randy and Randy had no idea where Adam was. Hunter sighed, he didn't know what to do.

"Randy doesn't know where he is." Hunter said, Shawn sighed and nodded. He couldn't believe what had happened, he just wanted his son back. They both didn't know what to do, they jumped when they heard the phone ring, Hunter grabbed it an answered it.

**"Hello….Yes this is he…..Oh thank-you….We've been worried sick…..We'll be right there."** Hunter said ending the call. "That was the orphanage, Adam's there" Hunter said, Shawn sighed, as long as Adam was OK.

They grabbed their keys and headed out the door. They got into the car and went straight to the orphanage.

They got there and headed inside, they were told where Adam was and they went to see them. He was in the nursery with all the babies, he missed looking after Ariel. Shawn and Hunter sat down with him.

"How did you know I was here?" Adam asked. "They called, why did you run Adam?" Shawn asked. "I was screwing up everything." Adam said, Shawn sighed.

"No you weren't, everything is fine, I promise you." Shawn said. "John will come around I assure you. He's just being stubborn like me." Hunter said.

"We want you to be in this family, we need you Adam. Please come home with us." Hunter said, Adam sighed. "Please?" Shawn asked, Adam nodded and smiled. He wanted to be in their family, he just wished John would come around.

Adam packed up his things and they headed home. They got home, Adam went up to his room and got settled. "He is home now babe." Hunter said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah but our other son isn't." he said.

"I want us to be together all of us." Shawn said. "I know. Me too but John is stubborn, he will come around when he is ready." Hunter said, Shawn sighed. "Yeah I know I just Miss him." Shawn said.

"I was thinking about this family, I think we need to get in some therapy. We've all got issues to work through, all of us." Hunter said, Shawn smiled. "Sounds good, but we need to get John home first." Shawn said, Hunter smiled.

"Leave that to me. I'm gonna head on over there now and try to talk some sense into our son." Hunter said, he kissed Shawn on the cheek and left.

**MEANWHILE **

John was up with Ariel getting ready for the day, he figured today they would just chill out at the park and maybe get some lunch.

He was dressed in his Helix Hot Trans Cargo Shorts, his Helix Notch Neck Graphic Tee and hisDC Shoe Co Patrol Skate Shoes. He dressed Ariel in her White Shirred Leggings, her Purple and Black Striped Bubble Tunic and her Skechers Twinkle Toes Starlight Flats.

"Let's go babe" John said, he picked Ariel up and they headed downstairs, he got down there and sighed seeing Hunter down there. "Hey son." Hunter said, John smiled at him. "Gwanpa!" Ariel exclaimed, Hunter smiled and hugged her.

"Can we talk?" Hunter asked his son, John sighed. "Yeah sure" John said, Hunter smiled and handed Ariel to Steve and he and John went up to John's current room. John started cleaning up Ariel's mess and Hunter sat down on the bed.

"So why are you here?" John asked, Hunter sighed. "We want you to come home." Hunter said, John rolled his eyes. "We Miss you John. please" Hunter said.

"Why now?" John asked. "Adam ran away last night, he thought it was best, he thought he was messing up our family" Hunter said.

"He aint wrong." John spat, Hunter shook his head, "Stop being so selfish. This isn't just about you. You need to chill out. Don't you think about how happy your dad is." Hunter said.

"Well I thought he should be happy with me. I am his son. Not Adam." John said Hunter shook his head.

"You're being selfish. I can't believe you. Please come home. We think we need to speak to someone about our issues, we all need therapy." Hunter said, John looked at him.

"I don't need therapy." John said, Hunter sighed. "Yes you do. Please John will you come home?" Hunter said. John sighed and looked at his dad. "Please" Hunter said, John sighed and nodded.

"Fine." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. He helped John pack up his and Ariel's things and they left Mark and Steve's house and headed home. They got home and Shawn hugged his son and granddaughter hello. John went up to his room and unpacked.

He heard laughing and looked and saw Adam and Randy in Adam' room, John rolled his eyes, he knew he had to get used to this but he didn't have to like it. He didn't think he would never like it.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	6. Working Through Issues

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day that Hunter, Shawn, Adam and John would be attending therapy, Hunter and Shawn would be having couples therapy and group family therapy, Adam would be having solo therapy and group therapy and John would be having solo therapy, group therapy and therapy with himself and Shawn. Shawn thought it would be best if he and John had some therapy together, their relationship was strained ever since Adam had arrived and Shawn wanted to fix things. While John was in therapy for a few hours today Becky Orton would be watching Ariel, Ariel loved her aunt, she was the only aunt she had. John didn't mind Becky looking after her, Becky had a 5 month old son Henry and she didn't live with Randy. John didn't like Randy being alone with Ariel, it wasn't that he would hurt her it was that he didn't pay enough attention to her and Ariel being in her terrible two's anything could happen and John wanted all his bases covered.

John got up and showered and got ready for the day before Ariel would wake up. He dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Guts and Glory Tee and his Nike Renzo 2 Mid-Top Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed Ariel was up and whining for her daddy, John walked into her room and hugged her close. He picked her up and took her to the bathroom and got her bathed and dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Levi's Gemstone Sweetie Flare Jeans, her Black and Pink Hello Kitty Glitter Heart Tee and her Skechers Twinkle Toes Walk of Love Light-Up Shoes. John grabbed her Disney Fairies Floral Backpack, which had a change of clothes and some of the other things she would need for the day in it. John took Ariel downstairs and frowned when he saw Randy standing there. "Is she ready to go?" Randy asked, John frowned. "What are you talking about?" John asked. "Well, Adam told me you'll be out for a few hours today so I figured with me being her father I would be watching Ariel?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"Well you're wrong, your sister is looking after her for the day." John said, Randy looked at John as if he was nuts. "What the hell John? I am her father, why can't I watch her?" Randy asked. "Because you don't know how to focus on someone other than yourself" John told him, Randy glared at John. "She's my daughter too John." Randy stated. "Uh huh." John said ignoring him, he put Ariel in her highchair and put some fruit in front of her to eat. "I'm taking her!" Randy exclaimed, John looked at him. "If you don't lower your voice I will never let you see her." John snapped. "John, you're being a bit unfair." Adam said, John turned to him. "It's NONE of your business." John snapped. "What the hell is going on now?" Hunter asked as he and Shawn walked in. "Randy wants to take Ari, I told him no." John said. "She's MY daughter" Randy said. "He has a point" Adam once again added. John sighed.

"I agree with Adam and Randy, she is his daughter John. You can't just keep her from him." Shawn said, John shook his head. "Of course you would. You're so far up Adam's asshole you're coming out his mouth." John snapped, he grabbed his keys and Ariel and stormed outside, Hunter followed him and he walked over to him. "You NEVER speak to your dad like that AGAIN, understand me?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "Yes." John said, Hunter sighed. "Where are you going? We have therapy in half an hour." Hunter said. "I'm taking Ariel to uncle Mark's" John said, Hunter sighed and nodded, he actually agreed with John he didn't think Randy could look after Ariel to the level she needed. He had NO faith in him at all. He was on John's side in this argument not that he would tell his husband.

**HALF HOUR LATER**

John sighed as he sat in front of his doctor, her name was Dr. Sydney Wells. She was nice enough, John just didn't think he needed to be in therapy so he was sitting there playing on his phone. "John your parents are paying for an hour of my time, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" she asked, John shook his head. "No I am good." John said, Sydney sighed. "I have some notes here about what's been going on in your life recently." She said. "You're a high school senior, you have a 2 year old daughter with your ex who is now in a relationship with your newly adoptive brother and you're also in a new relationship is that right?" she asked, John nodded. "Yeah that's about it." John said. "Have there been any issues in those areas for you?" Sydney asked. "I guess, I don't like Adam. I don't want him in my family. I don't see why my dad's had to go out and adopt another kid, he doesn't replace my twin brother. He never could." John said, Sydney nodded.

"So you two don't get along?" she asked as she wrote her notes. "No, I never have liked him, they sprung this on me and I wasn't prepared, one day they were telling me I was going to have a brother then he was just there and I was expected to get along with him," John said, Sydney nodded. "You only recently found out about your twin is that right?" she asked, John nodded. "Yeah it was out of the blue, I just wish I'd had known earlier on. I feel hurt that they kept something like this from me, I mean I spent nine months with him, inside of my dad when he was pregnant." John said Sydney nodded. "Do you resent Adam for coming in and being your brother when your real blood brother died during birth?" she asked, John shrugged. "It's a little hard too, I didn't know my brother. I never grew up with him." John said, Sydney nodded. "So why the hatred and animosity towards Adam?" Sydney asked.

"He stole everything from me." John said Sydney frowned, "How so?" she asked, "As soon as he came, my dad ignored me, Adam was more important, he was fragile he had a tough upbringing. He needed the attention and the love of a parent, but so did I. I wasn't getting that, not from Shawn." John said, Sydney nodded. "What else did he steal from you?" Sydney asked. "Randy. He took Randy from me and he took my daughters father from her and I despise him for it." John said Sydney nodded.

"Did he really "take" Randy from you or did Randy chose to leave?" Sydney asked. "What does it matter? He's gone and it's all because of Adam. Adam showed up and it was like I didn't exist to anyone, not my dad, not my boyfriend." John said, Sydney nodded. "Do you still love Randy and want to be with him? is this a form of jealousy?" Sydney asked.

"No, hell no. I don't love Randy at all anymore, yes I will have love for him, he is Ariel's father, but other than that I could care less what happens to him." John said. Sydney nodded. "Are you in love with Phil?" Sydney asked writing some more notes. "Not yet. I don't know if I am ready to be loved again." John said. "You don't think you're worthy of love?" Sydney asked, John shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean who would WANT to be with me, I am seventeen and I have a two year old daughter." John said. "But Phil likes you John and he wants to be with you." Sydney said. "I know. But I don't believe it." John said Sydney sighed, she knew this was tough on John, he had so many issues to work through and she knew it was going to take John a LONG time to overcome many of them.

"OK that's it for your solo session, but I would like to see you at least twice a week John. You need this." Sydney said, John nodded and smiled.

He sat around and waited and ten minutes later he was there with Hunter, Shawn and Adam. "OK, so what's the main issue with the family?" Sydney asked. "I think it is Adam's arrival into our family." Shawn said. "How does it feel to have another son Shawn?" Sydney asked.

"Amazing it makes me feel complete. I love Hunter and John so much, but I never felt whole." He said, John shook his head and looked away. "John what's wrong?" Sydney asked, "Nothing" John muttered. "John please be open and honest if you're not nothing will fix itself." Sydney said, John sighed. "I don't think it was that something was missing, it's that me and dad weren't good enough for him." John said.

"That's not true" Shawn said. "Yes it is. You had a husband and a son and a granddaughter dad and you still felt like something wasn't right, you had people who love you, then you have some stranger come into OUR home and all of a sudden everything is right in the world, it's utter bull." John said, Shawn sighed.

"You and your dad mean everything to me John. You were always good enough." Shawn said. "I love you." Shawn said, John sighed and continued looking away. Shawn looked at Sydney and she sighed. "John. Why don't you tell your dad what you told me?" Sydney asked, John shook his head.

"No, I don't want him knowing." John said, he looked at his watch. "This crap is getting us nowhere and I want to get home to my daughter." John said he got up and walked out. Adam sighed, he felt like this was all his fault.

"Adam this isn't your fault, John has his own issues to work through and you are his easiest target, you need to let what he says to you and about you roll off your back or he will keep aiming at you." Sydney said, Adam smiled and nodded. He hoped one day he and John would be brothers, but right now it seemed so far away.

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled at Ariel as they played tea parties together. He usually wouldn't play with her on the morning of a school day but John didn't care, he didn't really want to go to school. He just didn't want to face Phil.

He had to talk to him about their relationship, if it was one, John just didn't think he was ready to be with someone. He had spent so many years with Randy and he just thought it was much too soon to be dating. He wanted to focus on himself and Ariel for a while.

"John, you're running late for school." Hunter said coming into the room. John sighed. "I don't feel like it today." John said. Hunter sighed. "Why?" he asked. "I just don't feel like going. I want to be home and look after Ariel." John said, Hunter sighed.

"John, you have to go to school." Hunter said, John sighed. "I don't want to dad." John said, Hunter shook his head.

"Tough kid, you have to go to school and after school you have a therapy session." Hunter said, John rolled his eyes and nodded. He got up and he took Ariel into the bathroom.

"Why don't you let Adam bathe her?" Hunter asked, John turned and glared at his dad. "I don't want him near my daughter." John said, Hunter shook his head and left his moody son alone.

John finished bathing Ariel and got her ready for the day, he dressed her in her Floral Scooter, her Hello Kitty Glitter Balloon Tee, her Black Scalloped Knit Shrug and her Pink Crocs Chameleons Clogs. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs. He put her into her seat and he gave her some food.

"Can you keep an eye on her while I go shower?" John asked Shawn. Shawn smiled. "Sure" he said, John nodded and headed up to his room, He had a shower and got ready for school.

He dressed in his Rock & Republic Verve Straight Jeans, his Gray Helix Core Shirt and his Rock & Republic Athletic Shoes, he grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and his school bag and headed downstairs, John sighed seeing Randy there, it seemed like John couldn't get away from him and it was making things so much harder.

He wanted to get over Randy but how could he when Randy was always around him? John sat down and grabbed some food.

"Don't forget your session later on." Shawn said, John nodded. "Yeah I know." John said. "Who is gonna watch Ariel?" Hunter asked. John sighed deeply. "Randy? do you want to watch her for the afternoon?" John asked, Randy looked at John.

"I can't, I have football practice" Randy said, John rolled his eyes. "I can do It John." Adam said John looked at him. "No thanks, I'll take her with me." John said, he got up and picked up Ariel and headed out the door.

Adam sighed, things were never going to get better with John, ever. He saw Shawn shake his head and walk into the lounge, Adam followed him. "Shawn, do you think I should end things with Randy? John doesn't seem to be adjusting." Adam said, Shawn sighed.

"Look Adam I am not really fond of Randy, but you will have to decide that for yourself, if Randy and John are truly split up then it's really none of John's business who you or Randy date...I just wish Randy would do more and be a better father to Ari...maybe you can help him with that...you seem to bring out a different side to him..." Shawn said, Adam smiled.

"But John seems really hurt." Adam said. "He'll get over it in time." Shawn said, Adam smiled and nodded, he hoped Shawn was right, he wanted things to get better between him and John, he wanted to be brother's with John.

He had never had a sibling and Adam wanted to have a good bond with John.

**MEANWHILE**

John got to school and he found Phil. "So what's going on?" Phil asked, John sighed. "I think we need to cool things." John said Phil frowned.

"Why?" he asked. "I need to focus on myself and Ariel right now. Randy and I just broke up and I don't know if I am ready for another relationship just yet. I like you Phil a whole lot and I want to be with you, but I just feel like I am just so screwed up and that I won't be the guy you want, or need." John said Phil sighed.

"I don't care John. I want to be here with you. I want to try and help you through whatever you're dealing with. I know you and Randy have issues and that you are trying to move on and I want to help you with that. I promise you no pressure, but I am NOT going anywhere." Phil said, John smiled, that was exactly what he needed to hear, he needed someone to stick by him no matter what and right now he wasn't getting that support from his parent's.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John got to the therapists office and sat down with Sydney, Sydney looked at John. "So how is everything going at home?" Sydney asked, John sighed. "Not good. I just feel all alone there" John said. "How so?" Sydney asked.

"I just feel like I am doing everything alone, like I don't have any support. My dads are busy and when they're not they're either with each other or Adam. It's like I am not a part of the family, like I am just a tenant." John said Sydney sighed. "Plus Randy is there a lot now because of Adam and I can't handle it." John said. "Why?' Sydney asked.

"We just broke up a while ago and usually when a couple breaks up you don't see them for a long time but he is around my place every day, he's there when I wake up, he's there when I get home from school. He's even there for dinner. But the sad thing is that he's not there for Ariel, he's there for Adam and it breaks my heart. I just wish he would step up and be the father my daughter needs" John said Sydney nodded.

"I can understand how bad that must feel. How are you handling being a parent to a two year old?" Sydney asked, John shrugged.

"I'm good at it I think, but with everything going on it's hard. I just feel like I am being pulled in so many different directions." John said. "I mean I have Ariel, I have school, then I have therapy and college stuff coming up. I just feel like my focus isn't where it should be." John said.

"And where do you think it should be?" Sydney asked. "On Ariel. My whole focus should be on her and only her." John said, Sydney nodded. "Have you thought about your options?" Sydney asked. "What options?" John asked.

"Well you have other schooling options John, you could transfer to a school that has a teenage parent's program. They are rare but they are there." Sydney said. "You could also drop out all together and get your GED. You have options." Sydney said, John smiled. "I might have to do some research then." John said Sydney smiled.

"I would like you to take this home and write in it every night. Then bring it in for our sessions and we can go over everything." Sydney said handing John a leather bounded journal. John smiled at her.

"Thanks doc." John said, Sydney smiled and nodded. John grabbed his things and headed out the door. He got into his car and headed home.

His mind was on his other options, he knew his dad's wouldn't want him dropping out, but if that was the only option John needed to do it. He couldn't go on like this anymore, he just felt like he was being pulled away from the most important job he had, being a father.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	7. FatherSon Bonding

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**DAYS LATER**

John was up downstairs having breakfast, Ariel was still sleeping upstairs. Hunter and Shawn walked in and looked at John and Adam who were eating in silence. "Adam you're with me today kid, I think we should spend some time together." Hunter said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Sounds fun," he said, Shawn looked at John. "And John, you're with me. I think we should hit the mall and do some shopping." Shawn said, John nodded. "OK cool. But what about Ariel?" John asked. "Give Randy a call and see if he can come over and watch her for the day." Shawn said, John nodded and got up and headed upstairs, he went to his room and grabbed the phone and dialled Randy's number. **"Hey Randy it's me John…Nothing is wrong, I was wondering if you'd come over and watch Ariel for the day?...Adam is going out with Hunter and I am gonna go shopping with dad…Cool, so you'll be here in an hour?...OK thanks."** John said ending the call.

He was glad that was settled, John went to the bathroom and had a shower for the day and got dressed. He dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Gray and Blue Helix Thermal Tee and his adidas Neo Daily Structure Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed John went and woke up Ariel. Once she was awake John took her to the bathroom and gave her a bath, once she was dried off he dressed her for the day in her Gray Boot-Cut Corduroy Pants, her Pink Butterfly Side-Cinch Tee, her Gray and Pink 'Old Navy' Terry Logo Hoodie and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Pink Lady Shoes. He brushed her hair and took her downstairs, he got down there and Randy was there, John put some food on her highchair tray and lifted Ariel into her seat. John looked at Randy and they went into the lounge. "This is your ONE chance to be a father to her today Randy, if you screw this up there will NOT be another chance, understand me?" John asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah I promise. I was thinking of taking her to the park and to the toy store." Randy said, John smiled. "That's good, the stroller is in the hall cupboard, do you need her car seat?" John asked. Randy nodded and smiled and John head out to his car to get Ariel's car seat. He came back in and handed it to Randy. "Take care of her, my cell is on if you need me." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. John went over to Ariel and kissed her on the cheek. "You be good for daddy OK?" she nodded and smiled, John hugged her and he and Shawn headed off, Hunter and ada, left right after so Randy was alone with Ariel, he knew he could do this, he knew it.

**ADAM AND HUNTER **

Adam and Hunter got into Hunter's Mercedes Benz S 63 AMG and they headed off. "So where are we going?" Adam asked, Hunter smiled. "Your dad and I have been talking and we think it's time you had your own car so I am taking you to a dealership I know." Hunter said, Adam smiled. "Wow, I never thought I'd have my own car." he said. "Well it's only fair, John has a car so you should have one." Hunter said. "Yeah but he has Ariel he needs a car." Adam said. "Yes but we got him a car because he behaved himself and stepped up and became the loving father he is. You see how well he is at that so it's a reward." Hunter said Adam smiled. "He is a good dad and Ariel is amazing." He said. Hunter smiled. "I'm sorry he is being stubborn about you and Ariel spending time with one another, it's just John being John. Ariel is his everything and with all the issues he is having with you being a part of our family he is lashing out and he is hurting you by keeping you away from Ariel." Hunter said, Adam nodded and smiled. "I get it, he'll come around I hope." Adam said Hunter smiled and nodded as they pulled up to the car dealership.

They got out and looked around at all the cars, Adam didn't know which one he wanted, he wanted something sturdy but also sporty, he finally found the perfect car it was a Blue 2013 Jeep Wrangler, Adam fell in love with it, it was everything he could ever want. "This one?" Hunter asked, Adam nodded and smiled. Hunter went and got all the paperwork and payment sorted and he went back out to Adam. "It's all settled it will be delivered in a few days." Hunter said, Adam smiled. "Thank-you so much for this, it means a lot." Adam said, Hunter smiled and nodded, he hugged his son tight. They left the dealership and decided to go and get some food. They went to Quiznos. They got there and ordered their meals. Hunter got the Prime Rib and Peppercorn Sub, and a Lemonade and Adam got the Veggie Guacamole sub, and a Lemonade. Once they had their meals they sat down.

"Adam I was wondering why you don't seem very comfortable around me?" Hunter asked, Adam sighed. "It's your size, you remind me of the man who used to abuse me. I don't mean to be uncomfortable around you." Adam said, Hunter smiled. "It's fine, but I am not like that man. Not all big guys are bad...I really do love having you for a son." Hunter said, Adam smiled. "I love having you for a dad too." Adam said Hunter smiled he was glad he and Adam had this chance to bond. He had been worrying about it for a while now. "So are you and Randy serious?" Hunter asked. "I guess so, I really like him a lot." Adam said. "Just be careful, when the time comes and you want to be together in a sexual way, remember protection. John forgot and we have Ariel now, not that I would wish her away but it's not easy." Hunter said, Adam smiled and nodded. "I promise." He said, Hunter smiled.

**JOHN AND SHAWN**

Shawn and John got to the mall and went shopping they used to do this at least once a week before Adam came along, they would take Hunter's credit card and go on a shopping spree it was something they loved doing together but since Adam their relationship was strained a bit. "So how are things with you?" Shawn asked as they looked around. "OK, Phil's great. He's sweet and caring and I think he could be the one." John said Shawn smiled.

"Just be careful John. I don't want you being hurt again. Randy killed you for years." Shawn said. "Yeah he did, so why are you allowing him to be with Adam?" John asked. "Adam likes him I don't want to be an mean dad." Shawn said, John nodded. "You should really try and bond with him John. He's your brother." Shawn said John nodded. "I know, the therapy is helping a lot." John said, Shawn smiled, they headed into a kids clothing store, John needed to pick up a few things for Ariel.

He got her a Purple Pink Platinum Ripstop Puffer Jacket, a Rothschild Zebra Faux-Fur Coat, a Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Plush Pajama Set and a pair of Disney Princess Slippers. Once they had everything they headed into a DVD store and picked out some DVD's. They got Sons Of Anarchy: Season Four, Glee: The Complete Third Season and for Ariel they got her a Dora DVD. Once they were done there Shawn slipped off and went into a lingerie store to get some things. He came out with a Sweet Dreams Nightie.

They decided to go and get some lunch as they were walking away John stopped at the pet store he saw the cutest Black and White Boston Terrier. "No John." Shawn said. "Please daddy, for Ari?" John asked, Shawn sighed. "Your dad will kill me." Shawn said. "Pleeeeaaaase?" John begged, Shawn relented and they got the dog and some supplies and headed home.

They got home and John smiled seeing Randy and Ariel bonding still he left them to it and headed upstairs, Shawn was talking to Hunter about the puppy. Hunter wasn't happy but he would be OK once Shawn was in his nightie. John was walking to his room when he heard Adam crying he rolled his eyes and went to see Adam. He went and sat beside him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm glad Randy is having a good time with Ari...you're so lucky to have her, I am sorry I tried to interfere with Ariel but I just wanted to help…My own baby died after six months" Adam said before running off. He was scared now that Hunter and Shawn wouldn't want a whore for a child.

John was shocked and he went and informed his parents about it, they were shocked, they didn't know that Adam went through something like this. John got up and he went and found Adam in the living room.

"Would you like to give Ariel a bath and read her a bedtime story tonight? I have some studying to do and I kinda need a break from her for a while" John said, he was trying to include Adam. Adam smiled. "I'd love to thank-you." Adam said, John smiled and nodded and left him alone.

This was hard for him, to let Adam into Ariel's life but it was the least he could do, he had been through hell and back. Shawn came up and sat with John. "He'll be OK." Shawn said. "It's not fair, no parent should ever have to bury their child." John said Shawn sighed.

"No, but sometimes you can't help it." Shawn said thinking of when he and Hunter had to bury John's twin brother. "I'm sorry dad" John said hugging him, Shawn smiled and hugged his son. He was glad they took this time to bond with the kids, it made their bonds much stronger.

"What the hell did you say to Adam to make him upset?" Randy asked John, John frowned. "I didn't say anything to make him upset Randy so don't accuse me, maybe you should go and talk to him and let him explain to you what's going on." John said, Randy sighed and glared at John once more before going up to Adam's room. He walked in and saw Adam sitting Indian style on the bed holding onto his pillow. Randy sighed and went and sat beside him. "What's going on Adam?" he asked, Adam sighed. "When I was at the foster home, I was being abused by my foster father, anyway, he would rape me on a weekly basis, I got pregnant and I lost the baby in the sixth month." Adam said, Randy was shocked and Adam just knew that Randy was going to leave him, because he knew Randy would think of him as a whore. "I'm so sorry babe, I never thought something s horrible would happen to you." Randy said, Adam looked at him.

"You don't hate me?" Adam asked. "No why would I?" Adam asked. "I was just scared, I am not so innocent." Adam said, Randy sighed. "I don't care about that Adam. I want to be with you and it's not like it was your choice to be raped and molested, this happened to you against your will." Randy said, Adam smiled. "Thank you for understanding, it means so much to me. You're an amazing guy Randy and I am lucky to have met you and fallen in love with you." Adam said, Randy smiled. "You love me?" he asked, Adam blushed and he nodded. "Yeah I do, I really do. You're the first guy I've ever loved" Adam said, Randy smiled. "I love you too Adam." He said, Adam smiled and scooted closer to Randy and kissed him, Randy kissed back passionately and they ended up laying on the bed with Randy hovering over Adam. "Make love to me." Adam said, Randy smiled, he wanted that more than anything. "You sure?" he asked, Adam nodded and Randy did as Adam asked, he made sweet passionate love to his boyfriend.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	8. Ariel!

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**DAYS LATER**

John was at home alone with Ariel. They had been to the store picking up a few bits and pieces.

John was all sweaty and disgusting, so he wanted to have a shower. John put Ariel in front of the TV.

"Stay here and be good OK baby?" John asked Ariel smiled and sat down beside her puppy and watched TV, John headed upstairs to his room and had a shower he was only in there fifteen minutes before he got out and got dried off and dressed.

He cleared away his dirty clothes and headed downstairs to get a snack for Ariel. He went into the lounge room where he left Ariel he frowned not seeing her, he looked in the kitchen and she wasn't there.

"Ariel!" John called throughout the house but he got no response, John sighed and kept looking for her, he looked in every room and then outside in the backyard, but there was no one there, John sighed and ran outside and there was still no sign of her, John got panicked and grabbed the phone and called his dad's.

**"Hello?"** Shawn answered. **"Dad I need you guys to come home"** John said. **"Why John what's wrong?"** Shawn asked. **"Ariel's gone missing I can't find her anywhere"** John said as the tears came from his eyes.

**"OK we'll be there soon and I'll call your uncles and everyone." **Shawn said, John hung up and he ran around the block trying to find her but there was no luck.

He got back to the house and the whole family was there including the Orton's.

They all searched around the neighbourhood. John was panicking as every moment went by.

John had no idea where she could be. A few hours went by but John wouldn't give up.

He wanted to find his daughter. "Baby I think we need to call the cops" Shawn said, John sighed and nodded.

"I know, but what if she's hurt or worse dad?" John asked, Shawn sighed and hugged John tight.

"She'll be OK. She's a tough little girl." Shawn said, John nodded and wiped his eyes he hoped Shawn was right about this. They kept looking for Ariel, but John didn't think they would ever find her.

"John, the cops are here" Hunter said, John sighed and he went over to the cops. "OK, can you just tell us what happened" the detective said, John nodded.

"I put Ariel in front of the TV and I went to have a shower, I've done this before a lot of times, I got out and she was gone." John said, the detective nodded.

"What was she wearing?" the detective asked. "She was in her jeans and a white top." John said, the detective smiled and nodded. "OK then. I have a photo so we will canvas the area." He said, John nodded and left.

He wanted to keep looking for his daughter he had to find her. "I can't believe you!" Randy hissed at him, John sighed. "What now Randy?" John asked.

"It's your fault she's missing, if you would have watched her properly she wouldn't be missing right now." Randy said, John looked at him in shock.

"Don't you fucking dare try and tell me I am a bad parent, you're ten times worse, you barely fucking acknowledge her. So go screw yourself Orton." John snapped.

"When she is found I am taking her from you." Randy said angrily, John shook his head and he slapped Randy hard across the face, Hunter and Adam saw it and they both intervened, knowing if they didn't the fight would get out of control quickly.

Hunter pulled John away into another direction. John was so mad.

"Forget about him and concentrate on finding Ariel." Hunter said, John smiled at him.

"Yeah she's all that matters right now." John said and they kept on looking for her, it was getting late and dark, but John didn't want to go home.

"Come on, we can't do anything in the dark baby." Shawn said, John sighed and nodded and followed his dad home.

They got home and John went right up to Ariel's room and sat in there holding her stuffed bear.

He just wanted to find his baby, he felt completely empty without her he really did.

Ariel was his everything and with her missing out there in the cold, dark night John just felt heart broken.

The door opened and Adam walked in, John looked up at him and sighed. Adam walked in and went over to John and sat beside him.

"She's a tough cookie, she will get through this and she will be back in your arms in no time." Adam said encouraging John not to lose hope. John sighed. "I hope so. I miss her so much, and Randy is blaming me, maybe he's right, maybe I shouldn't have left her alone." John said.

"Randy's upset that's all, you've left her alone before, so she knows not to walk off." Adam said, John nodded and looked at him.

"You think she'll be found?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "I know it." He said, John smiled and nodded and thanked Adam.

Adam left John alone going to his room to comfort his lover, he just hoped soon Ariel would be fine and everything would be OK.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	9. Searching

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John sighed as he got into the shower, he hadn't slept at all. He was so tired and emotional and scared about losing Ariel for good.

John knew he had to call the police this morning to see if they had any leads about it all. John finished his shower and got out and got dressed in some sweats. Once he was dressed he grabbed his cellphone and he called the police.

**"Hi this is John Cena I am calling in regards to my missing daughter" **John said as the receptionist answered the phone. **"John this is detective Riley." **He said.** "Hi, is there any news?" **John asked.

**"Yes there is, just about ten minutes ago a dog walker went to the park and she found your daughter." **Detective Riley said, John breathed a sigh of relief his daughter was safe!

"I just need you to come down to the station." The detective said. "I'll be there right away." John said ending the call. John got up and ran downstairs, Shawn, Hunter, Adam, and Randy were down there.

"Dad they found her she's at the station." John said, Shawn smiled, they all jumped up and they headed out the door, they got into the cars and they headed to the police station, John just hoped that Ariel was OK and safe and that nothing had happened to her overnight. They got to the station and got out and headed inside, John rushed inside and detective Riley came out with Ariel, Ariel ran to her daddy and John hugged her tight.

It hurt Randy a little to see Ariel go right over to John and not him. "John Cena you're under arrest for child endangerment" detective Riley said, he went and grabbed John and cuffed him.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked. "We just told you, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you by state" he said, John looked at his dad's he looked so scared, Shawn and Hunter didn't know what to do. Adam shook his head.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed. "John wasn't endangering anything...any child will wander off...sure maybe he should have waited till someone else was in the house, but it was an accident, and John is the best father I have ever seen..." Adam said.

"You have no idea how horrible foster homes can be...maybe she would be put in a house with a molester, like I had been...being hurt and raped daily!" Adam shouted at them with tears streaming down his face.

"I was hurt more than anything, I was raped and beaten and I ended up pregnant by my foster father and I LOST the baby! You can't take Ariel away from John. John is her father and he is loving and caring and he and Ariel deserve to be together, yes he made a mistake but you shouldn't tear them apart."

Adam said, the detective sighed, hearing what Adam said made his heart break for the kid and he knew in his heart that John wasn't a bad guy or a bad father, he was a teenager and he made a small mistake, one he knew John would NEVER make again.

"OK, but John remember to not leave her alone in the house, otherwise you will be charged with child endangerment." Detective Riley said releasing John from his cuffs.

John smiled and he took Ariel back into his arms, Ariel clung to John and cried she had been so scared. "Scarrred" she said, John sighed. "It's OK now baby, you're safe and I am never letting you go again I promise." John said Ariel smiled and closed her eyes and held onto John.

"Let's go home, I think Ariel could do with a bath, some food and a sleep" Hunter said, John nodded and they headed out the door, they got into the car and headed home, as soon as they were home John took Ariel up for a bath and while she was in there John called Phil.

Phil had come over and spent most of the night with John but John had told him to go get some rest. John told Phil what happened and he said he would be on his way over. John bathed and dressed Ariel and headed downstairs, John put her in her highchair and he made her some food, he knew she was starving.

John sat down with her, he felt so emotional, his baby was back and safe and that was all that mattered but he was so scared he was going to lose her for good.

"Yummy baby?" John asked, Ariel smiled and nodded. "Huh huh." She said, John smiled at her. Ariel finished her food and John took her to the lounge and laid her down on the couch, John turned on her cartoons and rested there on the couch with her, Ariel closed her eyes and was asleep in the matter of minutes.

John smiled at her and just sat there with her, Phil walked into the house a few minutes later and smiled seeing John and Ariel both asleep. He knew his boyfriend was tired and he had no doubt in his mind that Ariel would be exhausted after the night she had. Randy and Adam walked down and they sat down on the couch across from John, Phil and Ariel. Randy and Phil looked at one another.

Ever since John and Phil had got together things had been strange between the best friends. "She looks so peaceful." Randy commented looking at his daughter, Phil nodded.

"They both do. I think they're both tired." Phil said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I think they are, I think we all are. What happened was stressful." Randy said, Phil nodded. "Yeah. How was It at the station?" Phil asked.

"OK, they wanted to arrest John and charge him with child endangerment, until Adam stepped in and plead his case and it worked. Adam saved John's ass and he hasn't even said thank you." Randy said, shaking his head.

"Ran don't, I am sure it's coming, he has Ariel to worry about right now. He'll come to me." Adam said Randy sighed. "I guess so, I am just glad she's home and safe. Where she belongs." Randy said, Adam and Phil nodded.

Adam and Randy headed up to Adam's room and they laid on the bed together. "I don't think Ari loves me." Randy said, Adam frowned. "Of course she does you're her daddy." Adam said, Randy sighed.

"But she didn't come to me when she first saw us, she went right to John and she hasn't left his side since. She loves him more than she loves me and it kills me inside." Randy said. Adam sighed.

"I think she's closer to John because he is around her on a daily basis, he bathes her, dresses her, plays with her, feeds her. He does everything and because she doesn't live with you she isn't as attached to you as she is to John." Adam said. "But I want her to be attached to me. I am her dad too." Randy said. "Then you need to make an effort to be in her life more. You need to ask John to spend time with her more, even overnight stays. If you want as strong as a bond she has with John to have with you. You need to step it up Randy and I am not being nasty about this, but you haven't been much of a daddy to her have you?" Adam asked, Randy closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No I haven't but I wanna change" Randy said. "That's the first step, the next step is getting that through to John, he doesn't trust you and he has a right, but you need to talk to him." Adam said, Randy nodded and smiled, Adam was right, it seemed like Adam was always right. Randy leaned forward and kissed Adam softly. "I love you." He said, Adam smiled. "I love you too" he said back, they heard a throat clear and they turned to see John standing in the doorway.

Adam sighed he knew John had heard their declaration of love and they knew it would have hurt. "I just came to say thank you. If you hadn't had stepped up at the police station I don't know what would have happened to me or Ari, I am so happy. So thank you." John said, Adam smiled. "It's OK, it's what brothers do." Adam said, John looked at him.

"Yeah brothers." He said, he smiled at Adam and Randy and left them alone, he knew they needed the alone time, he heard them tell each other they loved them, and it hurt a little to know that Randy could move on so fast from him, he wasn't ready to say those three words to Phil yet because he didn't feel them but he knew it was only a matter of time.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Conversations

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**WEEKS LATER**

This morning would be full of breakfast and conversations. Today Hunter and Shawn were taking Adam out for breakfast, they had some things they wanted to talk to him about.

Also this morning John was taking Ariel and meeting up with Randy, after some convincing from his parent's and Phil, John had decided to finally have the talk with Randy about Randy being a better father to Ariel and about giving Randy more time with his daughter.

John just hoped he wasn't making a mistake with Randy, the last thing he wanted was for his daughter to be hurt again because of Randy. John got up and had a shower and got ready for breakfast.

He dressed in his G and M Chicago Canvas Belted Camo Cargo Shorts, his Red Levi's Shielded Logo Tee and his adidas SE Daily Vulc SD Shoes. Once he was dressed he headed into Ariel's room.

He smiled seeing her sitting on her bed playing with her dolls. John walked over to her and picked her up and gave her a hug and kiss. He then took her over to the bathroom and gave her a bath. Once she was bathed John took her out and dried her off and got her dressed.

He dressed her in her Navy and White Polka-Dot Shorts, her White Dotted "Sweetie" Tee and her Black T-Strap Sandals. Once she was dressed John brushed her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail and he took her downstairs.

He smiled seeing Hunter, Shawn and Adam. "We're going." John said. Hunter, Shawn and Adam smiled and nodded. "OK then, have fun and be nice. Don't fight." Hunter told John. John looked at him.

"I won't." John said. He took Ariel by the hand and led her out to the car. They got in and headed to I Hop for breakfast.

They got there and got out and headed inside. John saw Randy and they headed over to him, they sat down and Randy smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming." He said, John nodded. "It's fine. Shall we order?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

They looked over their menus and ordered. Randy got the Quick Two-Egg Breakfast, which came with two eggs, two crispy bacon strips, hash browns and toast.

John got the Strawberry Banana Pancakes which was a stack of four pancakes filled with fresh slices of banana, then crowned with cool strawberries, more fresh banana slices and creamy whipped topping.

For Ariel John ordered her the Funny Face Pancake. Once their food arrived they started eating, Randy saw Ariel was occupied and looked at John. He didn't know how to start the conversation.

"I have changed John. Being with Adam has helped me see the error of my ways. I know I haven't always been there for you or Ariel but I want to try. She's our daughter and she deserves to have both her dad's in her life." Randy said, John nodded.

"I know but you can understand that I am concerned, you've barely spent any time with her." John said. "I know and I want that to change." Randy said.

"I'll give you this chance." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "There are some things you need to do first." John said, Randy nodded.

"OK name it." Randy said. "You need to have a room set up for her. If you want her to be comfortable at your place. She needs her own space." John said Randy nodded. "Anything else?" Randy asked.

"Spend time with her today. The whole day just you and her. She needs to be able to trust you Randy. Right now she doesn't." John said, Randy nodded. "OK then. I will do it. Thank-you for this John. I know it's not easy for you." Randy said, John nodded.

"No it's not, but she needs you in her life and I don't want to be the reason why she doesn't have a relationship with you. I don't want to be that guy." John said, Randy smiled he was so glad that John was giving him this chance it meant so much to him.

**MEANWHILE**

Hunter, Shawn and Adam arrived at Denny's for breakfast. They sat down and looked over their menus and ordered. Hunter got the All-American Slam which was Three scrambled eggs with Cheddar cheese, two bacon strips and two sausage links, plus hash browns and choice of bread.

Shawn got the Veggie-Cheese Omelette which was a Three-egg omelette with fire-roasted peppers and onions, fresh spinach and mushrooms folded in with diced tomatoes and shredded Cheddar cheese. Served with hash browns and choice of bread.

Adam got the Banana Caramel French Toast Skillet which was Two thick slices of fabulous French toast topped with fresh banana slices and covered in sweet caramel sauce. Served with two eggs, two bacon strips. Once their food arrived they started eating.

"So not that I am complaining about having breakfast just us, but I was wondering why?" Adam asked. Shawn and Hunter looked at one another.

"When John was about to be arrested and you told the police what happened to you. We were shocked and we want to talk about it with you." Shawn said, Adam sighed.

"I don't like talking about it." Adam said. "I know but we think it might help out in the long run." Shawn said. Adam nodded. "What do you wanna know?" Adam asked. "Everything." Hunter said. Adam nodded.

"When I first went to the home, everything was perfect. I enjoyed living there, but things changed. The dad lost his job and he started drinking more. He would beat on his own son, but me he would molest and rape." Adam said, he felt tears come to his eyes he hated talking about this but he knew he had to be open and honest with Hunter and Shawn.

"The abuse went on and on. I ended up pregnant. I knew he was the father because I had never been with anyone else. I managed to keep it quiet for a while but eventually the foster dad found out and he hated the thought of it. Even though the baby was the result of something horrible. I wanted to keep the baby. I came home from school one day and went up to my room."

"My foster father was there and he was drunk. I knew something bad was about to happen I tried to leave the room but I couldn't. once he had me locked in the room, he started beating on me until I was black and blue. I passed out and he was no longer there." Adam said.

"I woke up alone and naked and I saw blood running down my thighs I knew something was wrong with the baby so I rushed to the hospital."

"They saw the state I was in and they called the police and child protective services and they arrested my foster dad, but it didn't matter, he got his wish I lost my child." Adam said the tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

Shawn shook his head, he also had tears flowing from his eyes. He got up and went over to Adam and hugged him tight.

"It'll be OK. I want you to know that we would NEVER do anything like that to you. We love you Adam you're our son." Shawn said, Adam smiled, he finally felt like he had a home and a family, he felt safe and loved for the first time in a long time.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. John And Phil

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John smiled at Phil as they sat on the couch watching a movie. Shawn and Hunter were out for the night on their date, Adam was out with Randy and Ariel was up in bed asleep. John looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, he knew he was in love with Phil. He couldn't believe he had wasted all those years with Randy, he should have been with Phil all along. He wanted to be with him forever. John stood up and he grabbed Phil's hand and dragged him up to his bedroom, he wanted Phil. He wanted them to go to the next level in their relationship. He wanted Phil to make love to him. As soon as they were in the room Phil pulled John into the most passionate of kisses. Phil had John's shirt unbuttoned and was pushing it down his shoulders and arms. When John was free of the shirt he reached for the hem of Phil's shirt and lifted it over his head.

They kissed again, bare chests touching. John was finding it hard to think straight, it seemed all of the blood had left his brain and headed south. He could also feel how hard Phil was against his thigh. John ran his hands down Phil's back and dipped into the band of Phil's jeans. As he reached farther down he felt only skin. Phil wasn't wearing underwear! John moaned into the kiss and pulled Phil in tighter by his hands on Phil's ass. At the feeling of John's hands on his ass, Phil ran his into John's hair and deepened the kiss. When John moaned Phil swore he could feel in go straight to his dick. He was so hard already, and they had waited so long. He hoped he could hold on without coming in his pants like the horny teenager he was. Phil broke the kiss and when John whined he did almost come in his pants. Fuck, but John was going to be the death of him.

"Come here and lay down." He pulled John towards the bed. John crawled up the bed with his ass in the air. "If you keep doing shit like that, this is gonna be over way too soon."

John smirked, loving the affect he had on Phil. He'd never felt like this before. Phil made him do things he'd never imagined doing. He'd learned so much about Phil's body in a couple weeks, and he never felt shy exploring Phil's body. Phil made him feel sexy and powerful, he'd lay back and let Phil do whatever he wanted. John knew this time was different, he could feel it, he was finally going to have Phil inside him. They have both waited so long for this. As John laid on his back Phil started working on John's pants. He had John completely naked in no time. He stood back and looked at John.

He was right... John looked like an angel against the dark sheets. His very own tempting angel. He pushed his own pants off and crawled over John.

They both moaned as their hard cocks rubbed together. John automatically spread his legs as Phil laid down on him. He pulled one foot up and ran it over Phil's ass. Phil kissed him again and was running his hands all over John's body. He arched his back pushing into Phil's touch, trying to get closer, to feel more. "Phil, please... want to feel you. Want you inside me. Now." John begged.

"I'll take care of you, going to make you feel so good. Going to make it worth all the time we've had to wait." He reached over to John's drawers and grabbed the lube from the top draw. He raised up enough to open the tube and coat his fingers. As he started kissing John again, he reached down and ran his fingers over John's hole.

He was going to make sure John only felt pleasure. He pushed one finger in and slowly started working it in and out. John was so tight, so hot, and this was just his finger. Everything seemed heightened, so much stronger. John loved the feeling of Phil's fingers in him. Phil could make him come just from finger fucking him, not even touch his cock. John moaned as Phil kissed down his neck and sucked on a nipple. John was running his hands on every part of Phil he could reach. "Phil...more please just..." John couldn't talk, couldn't even think. All he could do was feel, feel Phil's mouth on his skin, Phil's finger inside of him.

Three of them now. "Fuck...Phil I need to come. Want you in me... please...Phil." Phil couldn't hold out any longer he was so hard it hurt. "OK, just hold on." Phil reached for the lube but John already had it and was pouring some into his hand.

He reached down to coat Phil's dick. "Fuck, John!" Phil had to bite his lip to keep from coming in John's hand. "Guhh, stop now if you want me inside you." John released Phil and laid back down. He spread his legs wider in a wanton invitation. Phil lowered himself over John kissing him. He broke the kiss and looked into John's eyes seeing the love in the soft blue depth. "Are you sure you still don't want to use a condom. I know we've both been checked, and talked about this, but-"

"No," John cut him off, "I want to feel all of you inside me. Just you, nothing between us." Phil held his cock and slowly started to push into John. He was still so tight, he was afraid of hurting John. When the head finally slipped past the tight ring, he and John both gasped at the sensation.

He searched John's face, he didn't see any sign of pain, so he started pushing in. He pushed at a slow and steady pace until he was bottomed out inside John. He rested his forehead against John's and tried to slow his desire a little. What he wanted to do was to pound into John hard and fast, but he wouldn't do that. Not this time anyway. "Are you alright?" John nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. You can move now." John felt so full, and it felt amazing. Then Phil started moving and that felt even better. He wrapped his legs around Phil locking his ankles together. He started moving, meeting Phil's thrusts with his own.

They moved together like they have been doing this for years. But then everything with Phil felt like that. Phil braced his arms on either side of John and buried his hands on John's shorn head. He leaned down for a kiss, pushing his tongue in John's mouth, mimicking his dick in John's ass.

He knew he wasn't going to last, and from the way John's cock was leaking pre come between them... neither was John. John broke the kiss as Phil gave hard push against his prostate.

"Phil... God harder...want to feel...uhh...feel you for days." "Next time Fuck," Phil swore as John clenched around him. "Want to go slow, make love with you not... not just sex." He pulled his legs up under John's hips so he could sink deeper into John. He lowered his body tighter against John's adding more friction to John's cock.

"Going to come...Come with me Johnny." John did. He clenched down on Phil's cock as he came, coating both of them. "Phil, love you."

He felt John tighten down almost painfully on his dick. Then he felt the hot, slick release against his skin... and the way John said his name. And that was all it took to push him over the edge. He buried his face in John's neck whispering John's name over and over.

They laid there for a moment before Phil pulled out and laid beside John. He covered them up with the blanket and pulled John closer. "I love you too." He said, John smiled at him and kissed him lazily before they both drifted off to sleep. About an hour later, Hunter poked his head into Ariel's room and smiled seeing her sleeping soundly in her bed.

He then went across the hall to John's room and poked his head in, his eyes widened as he saw John and Phil in bed together and he could see the lube on the floor, he knew that John and Phil had slept together.

He sighed and resisted the urge to throw Phil out. He had to admit John looked happy. He closed the door and went to his and Shawn's room and flopped down onto the bed. "Is everything OK babe?" Shawn asked. "I think Phil and John had sex tonight. They're in bed together right now." Hunter said, Shawn sighed.

"Wow….And how do you feel about this?" Shawn asked. "I don't know. I knew it was gonna happen, I know John isn't a virgin, but I just wanted him to wait." Hunter said. "I am sure Phil was the sweetest guy to him." Shawn said Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know. But I don't like Phil staying over, that will lead to an unwanted pregnancy like Ariel." Hunter said. "I am sure John was safe Hunt, I think he learned his lesson." Shawn told him Hunter nodded.

"I hope so Shawn." He said, Shawn smiled, he knew John would be safe, he and John had talked about this at great lengths, he knew how John felt about being pregnant again at such a young age.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up and smiled as he saw Phil sleeping soundly beside him, he was so glad they had made love last night. Last night had been amazing and John was so glad Phil was still there. He had a feeling Hunter wouldn't be too happy though. John slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom and showered and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Camouflage Ripstop Cargo Shorts, his Taboo Crazy Rock and Roll Skull Guitar Tee, his Black Hang Ten Fleece Hoodie and his Black and White Nikes.

Once he was dressed he tidied up a bit and went across the hall to Ariel's room, he smiled seeing her up and playing tea parties, he walked over to her closet and picked her clothes out. He then picked her up and gave her a bath and got her dressed for the day.

He dressed her in her Black Yoga Capris and her Blueberi Boulevard Crochet Handkerchief Sundress and her Pink Sandals. Once she was dressed John picked her up and took her back into his room.

He smiled seeing Phil awake, John walked over to him and kissed him and Phil kissed him back and then kissed Ariel good morning. "Time to face the parents." John said, Phil took a deep breath and nodded.

They headed out the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. John smiled seeing Hunter and Shawn, he put Ariel in her highchair and put some food there for her.

John sat down and Phil sat beside him, he was so unsure of what to do, but he could feel Hunter looking at him. "How was your date last night?" John asked his dad's. "It was good. I take it your date was good too?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah it was…..Where's Adam?" John asked.

"He spent the night at Randy's" Hunter told him John nodded. "I'm sorry sir." Phil said, Hunter looked at him. "Last night, I shouldn't have stayed over but I want you to know that I love John so much and I would never do anything to hurt him or Ariel. They mean the world to me." Phil said.

"I know they do. But I would like you to ask in future if you're planning on staying over." Hunter told him, Phil smiled.

"Of course." He said, John smiled he took Phil's hand In his own he was glad Phil stepped up and handled that and talked to Hunter about them.

He had done so much more than Randy had ever done in their relationship.

"OK now that that's out of the way let's eat." Shawn said placing some food down onto the table, they all grabbed some food and started eating. They ate and talked and Hunter and Shawn really got to know Phil. "So what are you planning to study in college Phil?" Shawn asked.

"Cooking, I really love to cook and I can't wait to learn all the new types of ways to make a meal delicious." Phil said Shawn smiled.

"Well if you never need any help talk to me. I will be happy to help you." Shawn said Phil smiled. "Thanks." He said.

John watched Phil and his dad's get along, it was so nice to see. It was nice to see Phil trying when he and Randy were together Randy didn't really seem to care about Hunter and Shawn's opinions and it hurt John.

He just wanted his dad's to be happy for him and support him in his relationship and it was hard when Randy didn't give a damn.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up. "I'm gonna go home and shower and dress for the day, you wanna have lunch?" Phil asked John. John smiled. "Sure babe, where?" John asked.

"I'll pick you and Ariel up OK?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled and kissed Phil once more before taking Ariel into the play room to play. They played shops and had some fun.

"Hey." Someone said, John turned and saw Randy. Ariel smiled and gave her dad a hug.

"Hey." John said Randy smiled. "You playing shops?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah" John said Randy smiled. "Can you come into the lounge for a sec? there's something Adam and I would like to talk to you all about." Randy said.

"Yeah sure." John said, he got up and held Ariel and walked into the lounge. He sat down and waited for Randy to say what he needed to.

"What's going on kids?" Hunter asked. "This is hard for me to say, I just hope you support me and that you don't reject me from this family. I love being here with you guys." Adam said.

"What's going on son?" Shawn asked Adam looked at Randy who nodded. "I'm pregnant, about 2 months along." Adam said.

"You did this again?" Hunter asked Randy. "Look this time is different. I am going to be there the whole time. I love Adam and this baby and I want to be the father I should have been for Ariel. Please." Randy said.

"We're not happy, but we will support you, we supported John so we will support you, but Randy I think you should go, give us some time as a family." Hunter said, Randy sighed and nodded and he kissed Adam and left.

John stood up with Ariel. "We'll leave you to it." John said, Hunter sighed and looked at Adam once John had left.

"I'm sorry." Adam said. "Are you ready for this son? I mean really ready because you are about to have your life altered." Hunter said.

"I can do this, John does it." Adam said. "Yes but it's hard, his life has changed a lot." Hunter told him.

"He went from being the most popular kid in school to being the kid who got pregnant, he doesn't hang with his friends anymore, he doesn't have time, his mind is constantly on Ariel and if he is good enough." Hunter said.

"You should talk to him, ask him how it REALLY is." Hunter told him. Adam nodded and got up and went up to John's room.

He walked in and saw John doing some work on his assignments for school.

"I hope you're not mad." Adam said, John smiled. "No not mad." He said, Adam smiled. "Dad thought I should come and ask you about what it's really like to be a teen father." Adam said John smiled.

"I'll be honest it's not easy at all it sucks at times. It's hard, you see all your friends going out having fun and you can't handle it. Your total focus is on the baby and being the best parent you can be for them. I love Ariel but I wish I would have waited. Trust me Adam it's not going to be easy trust me." John said.

"But the difference with you and me is that YOU have Randy I didn't." John said, Adam smiled at his brother.

"Yeah…..Thanks John. I think I can do this. I have faith in myself and in Randy." He said.

John smiled he hoped Randy was a changed man and that he would be there for Adam, they both had a hard time ahead for them.

John just hoped they knew what they were in for.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Tests And Fights

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**A WEEK LATER**

John smiled as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, Ariel was in his bed under the covers. Recently she had been doing it a lot, at about three in the morning she would climb out of her own bed and get into John's. John didn't know if she was having nightmares or if she just wanted to be with him.

John just hoped she would be OK. John quietly dried off and got dressed for the day in his White and Black Nike Dri-Fit Offense Performance Shorts, his White, Black and Blue Nike There Is No Finish Line Tee, his Navy Nike Classic Fleece Hoodie and his Black Nike Air Experience Slide Sandals.

Once he was dressed he went into Ariel's room and picked out some clothes for her to wear and then went back to his own room, he sat down on the bed and brushed Ariel's hair out of her eyes, she crinkled her nose at the touch and opened her eyes.

"Morning baby girl." John said, Ariel smiled. "Hi daddy." She said, John smiled and opened his arms and Ariel climbed into them. "Let's get you ready for the day and then we can get you some breakfast." John told her.

Ariel smiled and nodded and John took her to the bathroom and washed her up and did her hair for the day before getting her dressed. He dressed her in her Black Yoga Capris, her Nike Mock-Layer Ask My Agent Tee and her Pink Nike Solarsoft 2 Flip-Flops.

Once she was dressed John picked her up and took her downstairs for some food. John sat her in her highchair and then made her some oatmeal and put it in front of her. John sat at the table drinking his morning coffee and watching her eat.

"Morning kid" Hunter said walking into the kitchen, John smiled. "Morning dad." John said. "Is your father home yet?" Hunter asked. "Haven't seen him, where is he?" John asked. "The market." Hunter answered, John nodded.

"Minished!" Ariel said, John laughed. "Finished?" John asked, she nodded and giggled, John cleaned up her dishes and her face and he took her out of her chair and he let her go play with her toys. Adam walked downstairs and smiled at John and Hunter. "Hey" he said. "Hey kid, what are you up to for today?" Hunter asked.

"Randy and I have my checkup for the baby." Adam said, Hunter smiled. "OK I hope it all goes well." Hunter said, Adam smiled, the doorbell rang and John answered it, he let Randy into the house and Randy kissed Adam hello and went to say hello to his daughter. Adam smiled.

"Let's go." He said, Randy smiled and took Adam's hand and they headed to the doctor's office. They got to the office and walked inside and Adam signed in. It wasn't long until they were in the office and the doctor was having a look at the baby. Dr. McMahon frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked. "Let's get you cleaned up and I will talk to you both." She said, Adam nodded and wiped off his stomach and pulled his shirt on and he and Randy sat down.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, he was scared that he had somehow lost the baby. "Adam, what your previous doctors should have told you was that you SHOULDN'T have more children...You are at a higher risk..." Steph said.

"Your insides aren't quite right for carrying a baby." She said, Adam shook his head. "If the pregnancy gets to six months you will have to be on constant bed rest. Both you really need to sit down and talk about this, to see if you both REALLY want this baby." She said, Adam sighed.

"For now, the baby is fine, but you will need to be a lot more cautious than any other pregnant person may have to be. If you have any concerns or worries please call." She said, Adam and Randy shook her hand and headed out the door, they got into the car and made the silent trek back to Adam's.

They got there and Adam went to speak with Hunter and Shawn, there was just something he needed to ask them. He sat down with them and told them what the doctor told him, they were both shocked and worried about Adam and the baby.

"I am just scared. If I abort, I am worried you won't want me anymore that you won't love me." Adam said, Shawn and Hunter shook their heads.

"Nonsense, we will always love you Adam, always. You're our son now and this is a decision you and Randy have to make. We will support you one hundred percent in whatever you decide to do." Hunter said, Shawn nodded in agreement.

Adam smiled, he was so glad, it was a load off of his chest. Adam hugged his dad's and went to the play room where John was playing with Ariel, he just watched them, what John had with Ariel was what Adam wanted with his and Randy's baby.

He sat down and he told John what the doctor said, John was devastated for his brother.

"You want my opinion?" John asked, Adam nodded. "I really want you to have this baby, as hard as being a teen parent is and as much as I wished I would have waited, I would NEVER change anything."

"I have an amazing daughter and I love her so much. She is my everything. You and this baby deserve the same chance at an amazing life." John told him, Adam smiled, the way John spoke about Ariel was amazing he really wanted it as well.

In his mind he was going to keep the baby, but he also knew he needed to talk to Randy about it as well. Randy walked into the room and interrupted them, he and Adam went up to the bedroom to talk. Adam sat down on the bed while Randy paced.

"I think we should abort. You're so much more important Adam. I couldn't lose you and the baby. So I think that's what we should do." Randy said, Adam was shocked. He didn't think Randy would say something like that he really didn't.

John was walking by the bedroom when he heard Randy say that and he shook his head, his ex was so selfish sometimes.

"Get out. I want to be alone." Adam snapped at him, Randy sighed and walked downstairs, he was about to leave the house but John grabbed him and made him sit In the lounge.

"You're so selfish Randy, seriously. Telling him he should abort. It's so wrong." John told him. Randy sat there listening.

"You can't take the easy way out every time...like You did with Ariel...you got into the mess together, you can't just dictate what he should do."

"It's not easy having to make decisions Orton, but you have to. You already have one child and now another on the way. For goodness sakes, man up and take responsibility for your actions." John told him, he was hard on Randy but these were things Randy needed to hear.

"John, I want this baby with Adam more than anything else in the world, I want to prove to people that I am not the same lazy bastard I was. John, I am truly sorry for the way I treated you and our daughter, and I really hope you and Phil are happy together because you deserve it...and so does Ariel. I promise not to interfere if Ariel and Phil get close..." Randy said, John smiled.

"I assure you Randy, you will always be her daddy first, she's still young Ran, you still have time to make it up to her, you can do this with Adam and the new baby as well. I believe you can." John told him Randy smiled at him and they hugged they had finally gotten everything out in the open.

Hunter and Shawn smiled as they overheard John and Randy's talk, they both knew it was something that needed to happen, they were proud of their son, they really were.

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he stood in the kitchen making Ariel her breakfast. She had day care today and John had school which he wasn't interested in. He just didn't want to go anymore. That and he was feeling a bit icky today. He figured he was just tired and stressed, Ariel hadn't been sleeping well and it was keeping John awake at night.

"Morning kid, you're up early." Shawn said walking into the kitchen and putting on a pot of coffee. He knew Hunter was hell when he hadn't had his morning coffee. "Yeah Ari didn't sleep well last night, so I was up." John said, Shawn sighed.

"Kid, maybe you should take her to the paediatrician. I mean, she hasn't been sleeping for a while now." Shawn said. "Yeah I'll give Steph a call." John said, he finished making Ariel's Peanut Butter and Banana Pancakes and he went upstairs to get her.

He saw her awake so he went over to her and picked her up and took her downstairs. He put her in her highchair and let her eat.

He left her there and headed up to his room for a shower and to get ready for the day. He showered and dressed in his Gray Affliction High Profile Cargo Shorts, his Red Affliction Branch Out Shirt, his Gray and Red Affliction Rhut Reversible Raglan Zip Hoodie and his Gray Burwood by Polo Ralph Lauren Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his Gray Keen Brooklyn II School Bag and put his books in there and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen and packed up Ariel's lunch. Today she had Banana Cupcakes with Chocolate Frosting and a Chicken Salad Sandwich.

John packed it in her Pink and Black Nike Lunchtote and he made up a smoothie for himself and Ariel. He made a Banana-Berry Smoothie and sat down drinking it, when Ariel was done eating and drinking John picked her up out of her highchair and took her up to her bathroom for a bath.

He gave her a bath and got her ready for the day. He dressed her in her Levi'sKids Girls' Betsy Bermuda Shorts In Cherry Blossom, her Pink Under Armour Kids Girls Rule Tee, her Black Juicy Couture Kids Metallic Fleece Hoodie and her Pink, White and Blue Vans Classic Slip-On Sneakers.

He brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and he kissed her on the cheek. He looked at the time and sighed, he had to get going if he wanted to stop at the store on the way to school.

There was something John wanted to pick up, it was a hunch he had and he wanted to know if he was right. He carried Ariel downstairs and grabbed his bag and her lunch bag.

"Say goodbye to everyone." John told Ariel. Ariel hugged and kissed Hunter, Shawn and Adam. John took her back into his arms and headed out to the car. As he was strapping her into her seat Randy pulled up to pick Adam up for school.

Randy went over to John and smiled at his daughter and hugged and kissed her. "Remember Randy you're picking her up from day care at four. Don't forget." John said, Randy nodded.

"I won't, Adam and I are gonna take her to the park." Randy said, John smiled as he got into the front seat and started the car up, he waved goodbye to his ex and headed to the day care centre. He got there, parked and got out, he unstrapped Ariel and took her inside.

Maria one of the teachers there smiled and took Ariel into her arms. "Her dad Randy Orton will be picking her up today." John informed her. "Oh OK then, no worries." She said, John kissed Ariel goodbye.

"Be good." John said, Ariel smiled and John headed out to his car. He got in and headed to the store, he got there and headed inside and went to the pharmacy section to find what he was looking for.

He looked around and got what he wanted it was a First Response Early Result Pregnancy Test. He just had an inkling that he was with child and he was so scared.

He didn't want the same thing to happen with Phil that happened with him and Randy. Randy abandoned he and Ariel, John didn't want to have to go through that again and he had a feeling that Phil wouldn't be like that but he was still scared.

On the way out of the store to pay, John passed the kids section and he looked for something for Ariel. She had been a good girl lately so he figured he would get her something. He found what he thought was cool and took it to the checkout.

It was a Disney Princess Super Playhouse with Lights. Once he paid for the toy and the test, John went back to his car. He got in and he sat there looking at the test. He put the test into his school bag and drove off to school.

He got there and parked and headed inside to his locker. John was putting his books away when Phil came up behind him and scared him John jumped and dropped what was in his hands, the test.

Phil frowned and looked at the tests. "What's this?" he asked. John snatched it back and shoved it into his locker before anyone would see it. "It's nothing." John said. "John, be honest. Are you pregnant?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, I think I might be but I am not sure." John said, Phil nodded. "Take the test then." Phil said, John nodded. He grabbed the test and went to the bathroom and took all three tests. He knew not to trust the one test.

They waited the time and when Phil's phone went off indicating the time was up John looked, he picked them up and looked at them. "Two lines on each." John said, "What does that mean?" Phil asked.

"I'm definitely pregnant." John said, Phil smiled, he went over to John and hugged him. "It'll all be OK, I promise you baby." Phil said. "I will be here with you every step of the way I promise you." Phil said, John smiled he was glad he had Phil with him.

"My dads are gonna flip." John said, Phil sighed, that was something he wasn't looking forward to. Facing Shawn and Hunter. He didn't know how they were going to react at all.

**THAT NIGHT**

John had just put Ariel down to bed and he went down to the lounge where Hunter and Shawn were sitting he sat on the coffee table and turned the TV off.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked. John sighed and wiped his eyes he didn't want to disappoint his dads again. He loved them. "I'm so sorry." John cried. "Baby boy, what's wrong?" Shawn asked. "I never thought this would happen again, I didn't. I am so sorry." John said.

"What's happened John?" Hunter asked. John looked into his dads eyes. "I'm pregnant. I took three tests today and they all came out positive." Shawn was shocked and Hunter was a mixture of shocked and angry. "What is it with you kids, have you ever heard of this little invention called a CONDOM!" He exclaimed. "Do I have to take you by the hand to the store and show you HOW to buy them?" Hunter said. "Uh Hunter, I'm pregnant too." Shawn interjected, Hunter looked at him. "Really?" he asked, Shawn nodded and Hunter hugged him. "Have you heard of a condom?" John asked. "We're married you're not. We're gonna have three babies in this house." Hunter said, he sat down because he needed to. "Did you tell Phil?" Hunter asked, John nodded.

"Yeah he was there when I took the tests. He said he would stand by me and I believe him. He isn't like Randy. He's different. I am so sorry guys. I never thought this would happen to me again." John said. "It's OK son, we'll handle it. We'll be here with you every step of the way." Shawn said John smiled. "Thank-you." He said, he hugged them both and went upstairs. John laid on his bed and rubbed his belly.

He wanted this baby, he wanted to give Ariel another sibling. He couldn't believe he was getting a nephew, a child and a sibling. It was insane.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Independent

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now 2 months along in the pregnancy and doing well, Adam was 4 months along in his pregnancy and Shawn was also 2 months along. John sighed as he brushed his teeth, the morning sickness had come and gone that morning and he had forgotten what it was like to throw up for hours in the morning. He finished brushing his teeth and had a shower and made himself presentable for the day.

He got out of the shower and dried off and dressed in his Rock & Republic Defeat Slim-Straight Jeans, his Purple Rock & Republic So Alive Tee, his Black and Gray Rock & Republic Striped French Terry Hoodie and his Black Adidas Gazelle 2 Leather Sneakers. He finished getting dressed and he checked his phone he smiled seeing a text on his phone from Phil.

**~Hope you're feeling well today baby, I will be over in about an hour to get you and Ariel, I have a surprise from my parents to show you….Love you.~ **he wrote John smiled and headed into his daughter's room.

He walked in and smiled seeing her up and awake and playing. John went to her closet and grabbed some clothes and he went over to her and got her dressed for the day. Ariel smiled at her daddy and hugged him good morning. John smiled back at her and dressed her in her Cuffed Jeans, her Pink, Yellow and Orange Butterfly Babydoll Top, her Black Hoodie and her Skechers USA Shuffles- Love Burst sneakers. John brushed her hair and pulled it into piggy tails and he took her downstairs for some food. He sat her in her highchair and handed her some fruit and yogurt. John sat down and had some juice, he didn't think he could stomach anything else right now. "You should eat something." Hunter said. John shook his head. "I couldn't stomach it right now." John said, Hunter nodded.

"Morning sickness?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah," John said. "Same with your dad." Hunter said, John nodded. "What are you up to today?" Hunter asked. "Phil is stopping by he said he had something to show me and Ariel. So we will be going out with him." John said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

"He's really good with her." Hunter said, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah he is, I am glad." John said, Hunter smiled at his son, even though John was only 18 he was very mature and he was ready for the responsibility of being a father to two children. Ariel finished her food and John cleaned her up right as Phil arrived. John smiled at him and kissed him. "Is the baby OK today?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Yeah the baby is fine." John said, Phil smiled. "Are you ready to go?" Phil asked, John nodded and nodded. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and he picked up Ariel and they headed out the door. They got into John's car and Phil drove them to his surprise.

"So I get no hints on what is going on?" John asked. Phil shook his head. "No, as I said it's a surprise from my mom and dad." Phil said. "They're awesome. I love having them being supportive." John said. Phil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah they're the best." Phil said John smiled, he frowned as they came up to an apartment complex. "The Verandah At Grandview Hills Apartments?" he asked, Phil smiled. He parked the car and they headed inside.

Phil smiled as the agent smiled at them. "Hey Phil your mom and dad called and made the appointment." Michelle said, John smiled at her as well.

"Aunt Michelle this is John, my boyfriend and his daughter Ariel." Phil said. John smiled and shook her hand. "Let me show you the place." She said, she walked them around the complex and it was beautiful.

"Surrounded by more than 600 acres of canyon nature preserve, you'll enjoy awesome sunsets and brilliant canyon views in secluded comfort. Retreat to your spacious verandah-style patio; gourmet kitchen with jumbo sink and waterfall faucet; home-office alcove; or roomy master bedroom suite. When you're ready for a casual community lifestyle, join friends and make new acquaintances at the Outdoor Fireplace; at the Acapulco-style Swim Pool, with Barbeque and Entertainment area; or in the new, Human Performance Fitness Centre." She said, she took them to the apartment.

"This apartment is the Elegant Three Bedroom Apartment." She said, John smiled as he looked around the apartment was amazing and very spacious. The kitchen was big and the bedrooms were quite large and nicely decorated. The lounge and living area were large.

"How much is it a month?" John asked. "Well because Phil is my nephew I am going to let you have it half price, it will be $375 a month." She said, John nodded it was a nice price. "Do you like it baby?" Phil asked.

"It's amazing Phil. Are we ready for this to move out on our own?" John asked. "I think so. I think we can do it." Phil said, John smiled. "Well then I love it." John said. "What about you Ari, you like it?" John asked her Ariel nodded her head happily.

"We'll take it." Phil told his aunt, Michelle smiled and handed John and Phil the info. "Are pets allowed we have Tinker remember?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah it's fine I made sure." Phil said, John smiled at him. Phil filled out the papers and he and John signed on the dotted line. The apartment was there's.

"Michelle, I was just wondering do you have any other apartments cheap?" John asked. Phil frowned. "I am thinking for Randy and Adam. It would be nice to have Ari's dad close." John said, Phil nodded.

"Sure, just give them my card and seeing as it's your brother, I will give them a deal." She said, John smiled and thanked her. "Now all we have to do is tell my parents" John said, Phil nodded and took John's hand.

He hoped Hunter and Shawn would be OK with John moving in with him. They headed out the door and went down to the car and got in. They drove back to John's and headed inside, Ariel went to play and John gathered Shawn and Hunter in the lounge and sat them down. "What is it now?" Hunter asked dreading the answer.

"Phil and I have found an apartment and signed the lease. We wanna move in together with Ariel." John said, Shawn and Hunter's eyes went wide.

"WOW, and how will you pay for it?" Shawn asked. "We got it half price and I get money for Ariel and Phil's parent's wanna pay the rest." John said, Shawn and Hunter were shocked. "This is what you wanna do?" they asked, John nodded.

"Yeah it is. We also got a card, for Adam and Randy, I thought it would be nice if they moved close to us so Randy could be close to Ariel." John said.

"Just give her a call and she will do a deal." John said. "OK seeing as your parents are paying rent, we will pay for the furniture you need." Shawn said, John smiled.

"So your OK with this? With me moving out and into a place with Phil?" John asked. "Definitely." Shawn said, John smiled and hugged his dad's tight. He was glad that he had their support.

Now all he had to do was tell Randy and hope he would be OK with John taking Ariel with him. At that moment Randy walked into the room with Adam.

Hunter and Shawn left John and Phil alone and John and Phil told Adam and Randy what they were planning on doing.

"So Ariel will be over there with you two?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah." John said. "I think it's a good thing for you to be out of the house." Randy said John smiled.

"Thanks Ran." John said, Randy smiled at him, he was glad John was happy, now all he had to do was get him and Adam and apartment for their family.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Ariel, come eat your dinner" John told her. "No daddy I pway" she said, John sighed. "Now, dinner is ready baby." John said. "Don't wanna" she said, John sighed. "Now Ariel." John demanded.

"No I hate you!" she snapped, John was shocked, she had never spoken to him that way ever. Phil sighed as he saw John start to cry. John walked off and went to the bathroom and locked the door and sat on the toilet and cried his eyes out. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He hated this, he thought he was a bad parent. If he couldn't handle Ariel, how was he ever going to handle having two kids, he just didn't think he could do it. He heard a knock at the door. "Baby it's me, open up." Phil said.

"Leave me alone Phil. I just need a moment." John said, Phil sighed. "No let me in." Phil said, John wiped his eyes and he opened the door. Phil walked in and sat on the edge of the bath and looked at John. "She didn't mean it baby." Phil said. "How do you know?" John asked.

"Because you're her daddy and she loves you." John sighed. "If I can't handle her how can I handle two kids?" John asked, Phil went over to John and kneeled in front of him.

"You can do this, I promise you. You have me. I love you and together we can do this." Phil said. John just looked at him. "I love you," Phil said, John nodded and smiled. Phil kissed him deeply and John washed his face and they went out to dinner, Ariel was sitting in her highchair and John sat down and they started eating with the family.

"You OK Jay?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I just had a moment. I am fine now though." John said, Randy nodded. "Don't you have something to say to daddy Ari?" Randy asked, Ariel looked at John. "Sowwy." She said, John smiled and kissed her. "Thank-you." John said, Phil smiled. "Told you." He said, John smiled and nodded, he just wanted to make sure that Ari wasn't going to be left out when the new babies came.

"So Adam, me and dad have been talking and seeing as Phil and your brother have a hand in paying for their apartment we decided that if you and Randy find an apartment cheap enough we will help out with the rent side of things." Hunter said Adam smiled he finally felt like he belonged in the family.

"Thank-you so much." Adam said, Hunter and Shawn smiled. "Ran do you wanna look after Ariel tonight, I am gonna spend the night at Phil's" John said Randy smiled. "Yeah sure sounds good." He said John smiled and nodded, he was glad for a night away he needed some time alone with Phil.

They finished dinner and John packed himself a bag and he said goodnight to Ariel and then headed to Phil's. They got there and headed up to Phil's room. "My parents aren't home and won't be for a while." Phil said, John looked at him.

Phil laid back on the bed gazing up at John. "Strip me" Phil said John nodded. He got on his knees and pulled off Phil's shoes and socks. He threw them to the side. He crawled closer and undid Phil's belt buckle and pulled down his zipper on his jeans. Phil lifted his hips and John pulled his jeans down.

He stood up and pulled off Phil's rosary beads and placed them to the side. Phil smiled grateful. John smiled back and him and pulled his t-shirt over his head, Phil was sitting on the bed in only his tight boxer briefs.

Phil relaxed back on the bed. "Strip for me John" he ordered John smiled. He kicked of his sneakers and socks. He pulled his shirt up over his head slowly tantalizingly. Phil's breath hitched when he saw John's physique he never got tired of seeing that amazing body, John was just amazing. John grinned he heard Phil's breath hitch.

He pulled his shirt of and flung it in the corner of the room. He slowly brought his hands down to his own belt and unbuckled his belt and slowly rid himself of his jean shorts.

"All the way John" Phil demanded his voices laced with want and desire. John nodded and pulled off his boxers. His semi hard erection sprung free from its confines and John saw Phil lick his lips.

Phil got up and walked over to John. He grabbed John's cock and gave him a few strokes. John threw his head back in pleasure Phil's hands were so soft. Phil continued to stroke him. "Get on the bed and spread your legs" Phil ordered. John grinned, he loved it when Phil would get all forceful on him, it was such a huge turn on for him.

Phil grinned and stripped his own underwear off. John saw his cock spring to life he was fully hard, John licked his lips, he loved Phil's appendage it was his favorite treat. Phil smiled when he saw John looking at his hardened member. He slowly walked over to the bed and got in between John's legs. He reached over to the bedside and grabbed the lube.

Phil poured the lube onto his fingers he slapped John's inner thighs, he looked up and was in shock, there was a tattoo that said Phil in italic writing. "You did this?" he asked his lover, John smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to brand myself with your name, you own me and I am so happy, do you like it baby?" John asked, Phil smiled. "I love it John, I love it so much" Phil said, he himself had also gotten John's name tattooed on his body, on his chest right over his heart.

"Keep going baby please" John moaned. Phil smiled and he softly tapped John's thighs again. "Spread" he demanded John spread his legs even wider so Phil could have access to him. He circled John's hole and slowly moved his finger inside of John. John gasped at the feeling he hadn't been prepped in a long while.

"You don't have to prep me Philly I can take it" John said. Phil looked at him. "Are you sure?" Phil asked John nodded. "I want to feel all of you Phil, please." John whined. Phil slicked his cock up and without warning slammed into John.

John screamed out in pained pleasure. "Are you OK baby? I can stop" Phil asked, "No don't I can take it I promise baby" John said, Phil nodded.

Phil slid out of John then slammed back into him forcefully. Phil was bucking wildly like he was riding a wild horse and he was shaking John's body. John couldn't help but to moan "you like this John boy?" Phil asked John nodded his head frantically. "Yes god yes" he moaned out satisfying Phil.

Phil pulled out and John frowned. "wha-" he started but Phil smirked. "Get on all fours" he demanded John flipped over and got on his hands and knees like a dog. He bucked forward as Phil slammed back into him. Phil grabbed onto John's hips holding him tightly bruising John's hips.

John hissed in pleasure, he loved this side of Phil, he really really loved it, he knew his hips were going to be bruised but he didn't care. "Phil" he gasped out. John moaned loudly when he felt Phil's hand start jerking him off.

"I'm gonna cum gonna cum inside you and ruin you do you want that Johnny?" Phil asked him hammering into John hard and rough. "Yes god yes" John moaned out he heard Phil let out a guttural cry and felt him quiver.

John took over and stroked himself to completion Cumming all over his satin sheets.

Phil fell to the side of John. He kissed John's back. John was lying there face first recovering from Phil's assault.

"You OK?" Phil asked, he was always worried he would take the roughness too far with John but John had never once complained.

"I loved it. Thank-you." John said, Phil smiled, John turned over and he had the biggest blissful smile on his face. "I love you Philly." John said Phil smiled.

"I love you too baby, more than anything." John smiled and cuddled up with his lover.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Announcment

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Shawn were both three months along and Adam was five months along in their pregnancies. Tonight they were all having a family dinner at Hunter and Shawn's. John and Phil along with Ariel had moved into their apartment, same with Adam and Randy.

They were at the same complex just about ten doors away from one another which was good for Ariel. "Dada I wear dis" Ariel said coming into John's room, John wrapped his robe around him and looked at his daughter.

"OK. You can wear this" John said, he took the clothes and got her ready for the night. He dressed her in a White Solid Tee, her Denim and Pink Belted Shortalls and her Zipper Buckle Ankle Boots. Once she was dressed she ran off to play.

John closed the door and got dressed himself. He dressed in his Affliction Cooper Raw Edge Jeans in Blue Blood, his Affliction Brixton Short Sleeve Reversible Tee and his adidas Originals Rod Laver Sneakers. Once he was dressed John went and checked on Phil who was in the shower.

"Baby you gotta move it." John said, Phil nodded and got out of the shower and got dressed. "Are you feeling OK babe?" John asked Phil. Phil was working hard at the local restaurant, he was making a bit of money, he was saving it for the baby stuff. "I'm fine baby, I promise." Phil said, John smiled at him. John left him be and left Phil to get dressed. Phil dressed in his L-R-G Mangrove C47 Jeans, his L-R-G Grow Right Long Sleeve Henley and his Nike Action Mogan 2 SE Sneakers.

He went and met up with John and Ariel in the kitchen. "Lets go guys." He said, John smiled at them and they headed off to his parent's house. They got into the car and headed off.

They got there and got out and headed inside. Ariel went running in and John went to the kitchen. He was starving.

"John, dinner will be ready soon." Shawn told him. "I know but I am starving." John said grabbing some snacks from the fridge. Shawn shook his head at his son. "Where's Adam and Randy?" John asked. "Not here yet." Shawn said John nodded and smiled.

"How's the apartment going?" Shawn asked. "Its good. I am liking being out of the house." John said, Shawn smiled at him. "I'm proud of you and Phil for doing this" Shawn said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks dad. Its hard, Phil is working a lot. But I am having fun." John said. Shawn smiled. "It'll be hard, but you'll be OK baby. I know it." Shawn said, John smiled at him. John stood up and helped him with the food.

"Lets hurry this along I wanna eat" John said, Shawn laughed. He was the same, he was starving as well. Pregnancy did that to you. Adam and Randy arrived and they finished cooking and they served dinner.

They all sat down to eat. They said a prayer and started eating. "So how is the new job Randy?" Hunter asked, Randy had a job at the local gym.

"Its good I am having fun. I like it a lot." Randy said, Hunter smiled. "Good, Adam have you given thought to what you will do once the baby arrives?" Hunter asked, Adam smiled.

"We talked about it. I am going to be a stay at home dad." Adam said. "Oh, OK then. John what about you?" Hunter asked. "I will be at home for a few months and then I am going to get a job." John said. "You don't want to be a stay at home dad?" Randy asked.

"I haven't been one with Ariel Randy, I've been at school. I would love to be able to stay at home. I would but I want to work I want to be able to give my kids an amazing future like I've had because of my parent's." John said, Hunter smiled, he was proud of John. "I have an idea." Shawn said.

"What?" John asked. "How about you come and work for me on the show? You can do prep and everything." Shawn said, John smiled.

"I'd love too, thanks dad." John said, Shawn smiled at him. He would do anything to help his kids, he would do the same for Adam if he wanted to work.

"So we have some news" Adam said once dinner was over. Everyone looked at him, Randy stood up and held Adam's hand.

"I asked Adam to marry me and he said yes" Randy said, Adam smiled and flashed his family the Love Always Sterling Silver 1/6-ct. T.W. Diamond Ring. Shawn smiled and hugged Adam and Randy, Hunter did the same. Phil shook their hands and John did as well.

They were all happy, John was a little sad by it. He never imagined Adam and Randy getting married, ever.

"Baby I'm not feeling too well. Can we go?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Sure." He said. "Can you have Ari for the night?" John asked Randy, he nodded and smiled.

John and Phil left the house and got inside and headed home. "Are you OK?" Phil asked. John sighed.

"I'm a little sad that they're getting married. I don't understand how they can do this." John said.

"Why not John. They're in love, having a baby. You're with me." Phil said, John sighed.

"I know but-" "No buts, do you want Randy?" Phil asked, John shook his head.

"No I want you. I just don't know what to think. Maybe its because now Adam will be Ariel's step dad, maybe I will be thinking that I am being replaced" John said, Phil sighed.

"You'll be OK. Ariel is always going to be a YOUR daughter, never Adam's. You're her number one baby. Always." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"You always know what to say." John said, Phil smiled and kissed him, he knew John was worried about Ariel and Adam becoming more than uncle and niece and it was scary.

He just knew in his heart that John would always be Ariel's daddy.

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Shawn were both four months along in their pregnancies and Adam was 6 months along. Today all three of them were going to the doctors together to find out the sex of the babies. John was excited to find out the sex of the baby he was really hoping for a boy. Yes he loved having a daughter but sometimes Ariel could be such a little diva. He was a little sad that Phil couldn't come to the appointment with him because he had to work, Randy and Hunter both were working as well so they made it a day out for them.

They would be going to the doctor's then out to lunch together, it would be nice they never really had a lot of time together so it would be a good day. Ariel was also coming with them, John decided to treat her to a day out and she really wanted to come and see the baby.

"So you'll call me as soon as the appointment is over right?" Phil asked as he watched John get ready for the day. "Yeah as soon as I promise you. I'm gonna take the video camera and get dad to shoot it so you can watch it tonight." John said, Phil smiled.

"Great. I wish I could be there, I'm sorry I can't." Phil said. "Its fine baby you have to work. I love you for looking after us." John said. Phil smiled. "Speaking of, I have to go before I am late" Phil said.

"Dad's the owner I am sure he won't mind." John said, Phil had left his other restaurant job and Shawn had given him a job at his restaurant. "Still I like to be punctual." Phil said, John nodded and kissed him and Phil headed out the door.

John grabbed his clothes and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Dark Brown Urban Pipeline Premium Slim-Fit Jeans, his Black Urban Pipeline Heather Tee, his White Urban Pipeline Zip Hoodie and his Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed John grabbed the video camera, his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to the main area of the apartment. He put his things down on the table and he went to Ariel's room and grabbed her clothes for the day.

He went into the lounge room where she was watching Sesame Street and he made he focus on him and get dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Levi's Skinny Jeans, her Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Tee, her Coral Chiffon-Rosette Cardigan and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Simple Slip Meow Shoes. Once she was dressed John did her hair and put it in some piggy tails.

"Hello?!" Adam called through the apartment as he walked into the place. He and John were carpooling over to get Shawn. "In the lounge." John called back and Adam walked in. He smiled at John finishing off Ariel's hair and he sat down. "So are we ready to go get dad?" John asked.

"Yeah lets go." Adam said, John grabbed his things and he picked up Ariel and they headed down to the car. John strapped Ariel into her seat and then they headed off to get Shawn. They got to Shawn's and Shawn came out a minute later and he got into the passenger side and Adam went to the backseat.

John drove them to the doctor's office and they got out and waited to be called. Adam was first so they all went in together and let Adam have his appointment. Steph did a full workup and Adam was doing fine, she then had a look at the baby.

John grabbed the camera and filmed it, thinking Randy would like to see it.

"OK Adam, there is the baby." She said. "The baby weighs in at 1 lb 5 ounces 11.8 inches total length. A few babies are born this early. They do have some chance of survival depending on many factors" she said, Adam smiled. "Can we find out the sex?" Adam asked.

"Sure can" Steph said having a look, she looked around and smiled. "Congratulations, you're having a baby girl." She said, Adam smiled and tears came to his eyes, he looked in the camera.

"Hear that Ran a girl!" he said happily. Adam smiled and thanked the doctor and next it was Shawn's turn. She did a full work up and had a look at the baby.

"Everything looks perfect Shawn, but I would like to have you come in more regularly, because of your age, its just something to worry about." She said.

"OK sure doc." He said. "Would you like to know the sex?" she asked. "No, Hunter and I talked and we want to be surprised." He said. "OK then. You're all done." She said.

John was next he was given a full work up. He knew the process. He then got onto the table and Steph had a look at the baby, Shawn held Ariel so she could see and Adam filmed the appointment for John.

"Everything is going good John, whatever you're doing keep it up." She said, "Your baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches" she said. "Would you like to know the sex?" she asked.

"Yes please." John said, "OK then, lets look." She said, she looked around and smiled. "Congrats you're having a baby boy." She said, John smiled. "Thank god" he said happily. "Brover?" Ariel asked. "Yes baby you're having a brother and a sister" John said.

Ariel smiled and clapped her hands. They finished their appointments and headed off, they got into the car and all three men grabbed their phones and called their better halves and told them their news.

**LATER ON**

They all arrived at the restaurant for some lunch. They ordered their food and they started eating.

"So Adam have you and Randy thought about the wedding?" Shawn asked. "Not really we decided to wait until the baby is born before the wedding." Adam said, Shawn smiled. "Sounds good." He said.

"And John I want you to know that I will never ever replace you in Ariel's life. She is always going to be your daughter not mine. I may be her step dad but I will never be her daddy." Adam said. "Thanks Addy, it was something I was concerned with, but thankyou." John said, Adam smiled.

"No worries." Adam said, he was so glad that he and John were on good terms, they needed to be for their parent's and also for Ariel and their children.

Their children were going to be cousins but they would also be Ariel's siblings.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Randy's Breakdown

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Shawn were both five months along and Adam was seven months along in their pregnancies. Everything was going well for the family. "OK baby lets get you into your pyjamas then we can watch the movie." John said to Ariel. Ariel smiled. "Ice cweam too?" she asked.

"Yep, Phil has gone out to get it." John said, Ariel smiled. John grabbed her pyjama's and got her ready for the night. He dressed her in her Pink and Purple Hello Kitty PJ Set, her Pink and White Heart fleece robe and her Pink Faux-Fur Neon Scuff Slippers.

"I'm home!" Phil called Ariel smiled and ran into the kitchen to greet him, John got up and headed to his room and he got changed for a night in front of the TV. He dressed in his Black Pima Cotton Lounge Pants, his Blue Crewneck Tee, his Black Slubbed Thermal Hoodie and his Nike Comfort Slide 2 Sandals.

Once he was dressed he went out to the lounge and he kissed Phil. "What flavour did you get?" John asked. "What you asked for Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." Phil said, John smiled.

"You're the best." John said, Phil laughed. John went into the kitchen to get the ice cream and some spoons, but frowned when there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it, surprised to see Adam standing there, not looking good.

"Come in." John said, they went to the kitchen and sat down. "What's wrong?" John asked. "Its Randy, I don't know where he is, he isn't answering his phone, this has been going on for a few days now. I don't know what to think. I thought things were good with us. I mean we're engaged." Adam said, John sighed, he knew what was wrong with Randy he was having his freak out.

"Come on, I'll take you over to dad's and you can stay there. I will sort Randy out." John said. Adam smiled and nodded. John took the ice cream into the lounge and handed it to Phil. He leaned down to Phil's ear.

"Randy's having a freakout and has left Adam alone. I am gonna take Adam to dad's then go kick Randy's ass" John told him, Phil looked at him. "I'll be fine and I will call you when I find him so you know where I am." John said, Phil nodded.

"OK then." He said, John kissed him and Ariel goodbye and grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door with Adam. They got into John's car and John drove them to his dad's house. "I'll call you OK?" John asked Adam nodded and went into the house. He was so upset.

Adam walked in and went to the lounge he saw Hunter there watching some TV. He went over to him and sat down, Hunter was shocked to see Adam, but he saw how upset he was and he wrapped his arms around him and Adam cried on Hunter's shoulder. "I think he's going to leave me." Adam cried.

"I don't think he will I think he is just having a small meltdown. Everything will be fine in the morning." Hunter said.

"What if he does leave me then what do I have?" Adam asked. "You have me, your dad, John, Phil, Ariel and this baby you're carrying. You have a lot of people. You're not alone in this I promise you Adam you will never be alone." Hunter said, Adam smiled at him.

Shawn watched them from the stairs and smiled, it was so nice seeing Adam and Hunter bonding. It made his heart swell. "Adam I want you to know that I am proud of you, I am proud to be your dad and proud to be the grandfather to this baby." Hunter said, Adam smiled and hugged him, he finally felt like he was Hunter's son and it meant so much to him.

"No matter what happens with Randy, I will be there for You...both myself and Shawn will, you will always be our son now...and that's all that matters." Hunter said, Adam smiled at him.

**MEANWHILE**

John arrived at Carbon, Randy's favourite bar in town. He parked and got out and headed inside, he looked around and saw Randy sitting at the bar flirting with a man.

John shook his head and went over to him and grabbed his arm. "Outside now." John snapped. "Hey you can't tell him what to do!" the guy said. John looked at him.

"Trust me, you don't want him, he has herpes." John said, the guy made a face and John dragged Randy out to his car and put him in the front seat with some resistance. John got into the drivers side and looked at him.

"You're doing the same thing again Randy, when are you going to grow the fuck up and be the guy that your family needs. Adam is seven months pregnant with your child! He is at dad's right now crying his eyes out because you're an asshole." John snapped.

"I can't do it, I can't be a dad." Randy said. "You said the same thing with Ariel, but look at you now you're the best dad to her, and she loves you. You need to step up or leave. You can't keep hurting people. Its going to get you no where in life. Do you love Adam?" John asked. "Yes" Randy said, "Then you need to go home to him and be the man he wants and be the man he needs. He needs you Randy and if you can't handle being a parent to two children then you need to stop having sex." John said.

"What if I suck?" Randy asked. "You won't. You have people there to help you. Trust me its not easy but you can do it. You can't do this anymore. You need to grow up." John told him.

"I know. You're right. Can you take me to him?" Randy asked. "No, you can see him tomorrow, right now you reek of booze and you look disgusting. You can sleep it off and see him in the morning." John told him.

He started the car up and drove home. He got home and he took Randy to his apartment and got him into bed and then he went home to his family.

He walked in and dumped his keys and he smiled seeing Ariel asleep in Phil's arms. John went over to Phil and kissed him deeply. "I love you." John said, Phil smiled. "I love you too, did you sort out Orton?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, seeing him like that makes me realise that I am with the man I want to be with. You're ten times the man he will ever be." John said, Phil smiled at him and took John's hand in his own.

He was glad that John finally saw what an asshole Randy could truly be.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. John's Accident

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Shawn were both six months along and Adam was eight months along in their pregnancies. Everything was going well for the family. "Daddy, somefing wong wiv Tinker" Ariel said coming into John's bedroom. John frowned. "What do you mean baby?" John asked. "She not eating" Ariel said. "Maybe she's not hungry. She'll be OK Ari, I promise." John said, Ariel nodded. She went back out to try and get Tinker to play. John sighed, hoping Tinker was OK. John grabbed his clothes and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Grey Applique-Graphic Fleece Shorts, his Dark Grey Vertical Logo Tee, his Grey Logo-Applique Zip-Front Hoodie and his Grey Adidas Sneakers. Once he was dressed John grabbed Ariel's clothes and got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Grey and Yellow Colour-Blocked Jersey Skort, her White and Yellow Lace-Front Flutter Tank, her Yellow Old Navy Logo Terry Hoodie and her Yellow Gladiator Sandals. He brushed her hair and plaited it and she went off to play while John made a shopping list. He was meeting up with Shawn to do some shopping today. Adam was on bed rest, he had a few complications with his blood pressure so he wouldn't be coming. John was kind of glad he and Shawn hadn't spent a lot of one on one time together recently. John made his list and he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He made Ariel up a drink bottle ad they headed out the door.

**MEANWHILE**

Phil was at the restaurant getting everything organised for that night, for the celebration that was happening for a patron, Shawn was with John so Shawn left Phil in charge. Randy was there with him along with Hunter helping out. Phil was just sorting out the music when his cellphone rang, he looked at the called I.D and frowned he didn't know who it was. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hi is this a Mr. Phil Brooks?" some woman asked. "Yes this is he" Phil said he went over to the stereo and turned the music off. "Hi Mr. Brooks my name is Sydney and I am a nurse at Memorial Hospital." She said. "Yes?" Phil asked he had a bad feeling. "I have a Mr. John Cena here, he was involved in a serious MVA. You're written as his next of kin in his wallet." She said. "John is he OK?" Phil asked panic setting in.

Hunter and Randy looked at him worried about their son and ex. "He's being rushed to the operating room. Mr. Brooks I suggest you come down here immediately." She said. "Of course I'm on my way." Phil said. He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket and keys. "Phil what's going on with my son?" Steve asked. "He was involved in an MVA. It's serious he is being rushed to the operating room I need to get down there." Phil said. "Was Ariel with him?" Randy asked. "I don't know, we have to go now." Phil said, the three of them stopped what they were doing and left the restaurant.

They got into the car and headed to the hospital. Phil was nervous. They had such a nice morning he didn't understand what was going on. They got to the hospital and they rushed inside. "Hi I was called about my fiancé. John Cena." Phil said. "Fiancé?" Hunter and Randy asked, Phil ignored them. "He's still up in surgery but I will get the doctor immediately" she said, Phil nodded. "Fiancé?" Hunter asked again.

"I just said that so I could find out what was going on." Phil said. Randy went up to the front desk and he got the nurses attention. "Hi I was wondering if you had any information on my daughter." He said. "Her name Sir.?" the nurse asked. "Ariel Orton." Randy said the nurse nodded and typed in her name. "She is fine, she just has a bit of whiplash but other than that she is fine" she said. "She will be out in a second." The nurse said, Randy nodded.

A few minutes later Ariel came out and went to Randy and Randy held her. "Daddy?" she asked and Randy sighed he didn't know what to say. They waited around for two hours before the doctor came over it was Dr. storm and Dr. McMahon.

"How's John and the baby?" Phil asked. "John is fine, he had a large gash on his forehead but he is fine, he also has a few broken ribs and a broken leg but he is doing well. He is in recovery now." Dr. Storm said.

Everyone was relieved. "The baby?" Phil asked. "When John came in and I was called, John's water had broken. We didn't know the extent of the injuries to the baby so we had no choice but to deliver him via caesarean." Steph said.

"As you know he is weeks early Phil. Usually that's not good but we had to deliver him or he wouldn't make it. Right now he is up in intensive care in the neonatal unit. He is premature Phil so he will have to stay here for a while until he is fit to go home. but for now I see no issues with his health." Phil nodded.

"Can I see him?" Phil asked. "John will be asleep for a while to come but you can go and see your son. I think it will help" Steph said, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He said. The whole group of them headed up to where his and John's son was. They walked up to the nursery and Phil and Hunter went in, they put on the gowns and the masks and the gloves and sat down. Phil cried as he saw his son for the first time. He was just amazing, "Are you his daddy?" the nurse asked, Phil nodded.

"Do you have a name picked out?" she asked. "Yeah….Ayden….Ayden Trace Brooks." Phil said the nurse smiled and wrote it down. "And your name?" she asked. "Phil Brooks, his father, and this is Hunter Helmsley, his grandfather." Phil said. "Mothers name?" she asked. "No he has another father, he's recovering from surgery." Phil said. "OK, His name?" she asked. "John Cena." Phil said.

"Thank-you, you can touch him." She said. "How much does he weigh?" Hunter asked as he watched Phil touch his son for the first time. "He weighs 3 pounds so he has a lot of weight to gain yet." She said, Phil sighed as he touched his son. He was so tiny, so precious.

He was everything he and John had wished for and more. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to his lover. He had no clue whatsoever. "You're amazing little guy….I can't wait until your daddy meets you he's going to cry. You need to get stronger. You just have to baby." Phil said.

He wasn't one to cry but seeing his son like this made him feel like a pussy. He just wanted everything to be OK. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Phil asked it was Randy. "John's awake Phil he's asking for you." Phil sighed and nodded. He took out his phone and snapped a shot of Ayden. "I'll keep an eye on my grandson." Hunter assured him, Phil smiled and nodded and he headed up to see his lover.

He walked into the room and saw John with stitches in his head, his leg in a cast and his ribs taped up. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Phil" John said, Phil smiled and hugged him. "I was so scared" John cried. "I know baby but you're OK. You're fine." Phil said, John sniffled.

"Is Ariel OK?" John asked. "She is perfectly fine John." Phil said, John nodded. "The baby? Please tell me that Ayden is OK" John said pleading with Phil, Phil sighed and looked at John, how was he going to explain this to John….HOW?

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Still Sick

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

"Phil how is Ayden?" John asked Phil sighed. "Baby when you came in they had to deliver him." Phil said, John's eyes widened. "But he's not ready….Is he OK?" John asked frantically, Phil nodded. "Yes, he's in the NICU right now. He weighs 3 pounds." John shook his head.

"But he's OK? There's no health concerns for him?" John asked. "I can answer those for you John." Steph said walking into the room. "How's Ayden? Is he OK?" John asked. "Yes he is fine, his lungs are a little under developed but he is on constant oxygen so that is helping him a lot." Steph said.

"Premature babies are kept under radiant warmers or in incubators, which is what Ayden is in right now. They are basically bassinets enclosed in plastic with climate control equipment designed to keep them warm and limit their exposure to germs." Steph said. "And how is this helping him?" Phil asked.

"Modern neonatal intensive care involves sophisticated measurement of temperature, respiration, cardiac function, oxygenation, and brain activity. Treatments for Ayden may include fluids and nutrition through intravenous catheters, oxygen supplementation." Steph informed them John nodded.

"How long will he be here for?" John asked. "I would say at least the two months that he was meant to be in the womb, the most will be four months." John sighed, this was killing him. He just wanted his baby to be OK.

That's all he wanted. "What about feeding?" John asked. "He's due to be fed in half an hour, I would like Phil to try and feed him to try and get him to latch onto a bottle, if that doesn't work, we're going to have to set up a central line to feed him that way." Steph said John nodded.

"Thanks Steph" John said, Steph nodded and left them alone. "Can I come with you to see him? I need to see him Phil" John said. "I know baby but you can't. Not with your leg like that, your doctor wants to keep you in your room for a while. I know this is hard. I know." Phil said.

"No you don't know. You don't. You can go and see him whenever you like and I am stuck here like a potato." John said, Phil sighed. "I have a photo of him." Phil said. "Can I see it?" John asked. Phil smiled and nodded. He pulled out his phone and showed John their son.

"He's so tiny, but he looks amazing. I can't believe he is here already….It's insane." John said Phil smiled and nodded. John moved a bit and groaned. Phil looked at him frowning. "You OK?" Phil asked. "Sore….And tired and emotional." John said, Phil nodded.

"I'll go feed our baby and you try and get some rest. I think your dad's and Adam will come up and see you." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Where's Ariel? I wanna see her" John said. "Randy took her home, she needed to rest and she was upset about you. I will call him and get him to come see you soon OK?" John nodded and smiled and Phil kissed him softly.

Phil went down to see his son, he saw Adam, Hunter and Shawn sitting together. "You should go up and see John, he's upset." Phil said Adam nodded. "He also wants Randy to bring Ariel in to see him." Phil said as he walked into see his son. Adam, Hunter and Shawn all headed up to see John.

They walked into the room and saw John still looking at Phil's phone and the picture of Ayden. He just wanted to see his son in person, to hold him to touch him just to see him with his own two eyes. It wasn't fair.

"Hey kid" Shawn said walking in, John smiled at his dad. "Hey dad" John said Shawn sighed and walked over to John hugging him tight. Adam and Hunter then did the same.

"He's amazing John…You're going to love him." Adam said John nodded. "I just want to hold him to see him with my own two eyes." John said, Adam nodded.

"I know Jay, I know. You'll get to soon I know it." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "How are you feeling though kid?" Hunter asked. "Sore, uncomfortable, tired. I just don't know how it happened really….I didn't see a car coming, was it my fault?" John asked. "No kid, it wasn't, someone rear ended you and caused this, this wasn't your fault. The guy was drunk and high so he was arrested and he's off to jail now." John nodded.

"Good." John said with a yawn. "You get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up" Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. When he woke up Phil was back and the doctor had just walked in. "You're going to recover in no time John, I would say no stairs, no driving of course and no walking long distances for a few weeks, you'll also be on crutches. But I see no harm in you going home tomorrow. I will prescribe you some pain killers, because of your ribs and leg, but you can head on home tomorrow" Dr. Storm said John smiled.

"Doc do you think if I got a wheelchair I could go and see my son?" John asked, the doctor smiled. "Sure thing, I'll organise an orderly to come with the chair." He said John smiled.

He was so happy, he would finally get to see his son. The orderly didn't take long to arrive, Phil and Hunter helped John into the wheelchair and they headed down to the NICU so John could meet his son for the first time.

They got there and John was put into his gown and gloves and he was wheeled closer to Ayden.

John smiled as Ayden began to move as John's hand touched his bare stomach, he looked so amazing. John started crying he couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. "You're amazing baby boy." He said as he cried.

This moment with him and Ayden and Phil was just so emotional. "Babe, someone is here to see you" Phil said John looked at his lover. "Who?" he asked. "Ariel." Phil said, John smiled.

"Bring her in." he said, Phil smiled and nodded, Ariel came In with some gloves and a gown on and she sat in John's lap looking at her baby brother. "What his name?" Ariel asked. "Ayden Trace." John said Ariel smiled, she was so happy to meet her bother.

"I touch him?" Ariel asked, John started sobbing, he knew it was a chance that his son may not make it, and it killed him inside.

Ariel hugged her dad and she too cried, even though she was young she understood that her brother was sick.

They just sat there holding one another and spending time with Ayden the way it was meant to be.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	18. Going Home

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Phil arrived at the hospital it was about 11 in the morning, he hadn't gone home until about 2am when John kicked him out and made him go home and get some rest.

He arrived at the hospital in John's car, his car was out of commission for good but luckily for him the insurance covered it, he had added John as the secondary owner so he was covered fully, he would just have to go out and get a new car soon. He got to the hospital and parked and walked inside.

He went up to see John and to make sure he had everything. He walked in and frowned when he saw the room was empty. "Can I help you?" a nurse asked. "Yeah my boyfriend, John this was his room?" he asked. "Oh yes, he's down seeing your son." Phil smiled.

"OK then thanks." Phil said she smiled and Phil left. He headed down to see his son and his boyfriend. He got to the nursery and he looked through the door seeing his lover looking at Ayden. He walked in and sat beside John.

John smiled when he saw him, he hugged him tight and kissed him.

"How's our champ doin today?" Phil asked, John shrugged. "He's doin good. He ate from me, I got to bottle feed him and he ate so that's a good sign." John said Phil nodded. "Has the doctor seen him?" Phil asked, John shook his head.

"No not yet, I was waiting for her." John said Phil smiled and nodded. At that moment Steph walked in. "Hey guys, how are you both?" she asked. "Good how's Ayden?" John asked. Steph smiled and looked over Lincoln's obs. "He's doing good, he's eating well which is a very good sign." She said.

"He's doing better than I thought he would at this time. He's doing great guys." Steph told them, John smiled, he was so happy. "We need to get you back up to your room, you're getting outta here today." Phil said John nodded.

"I know, I just want to sit with him." John said Phil nodded. "John, you need your rest you were involved in a car crash, then you had surgery on your leg and then a caesarean. You need to rest." Phil said. John sighed.

He's right John, if you don't rest, you won't be much help to Ayden." Steph added, John nodded.

"OK let's go then" he said, he looked at his son. "Love you Buddy" John said, Phil smiled and they headed back up to the room, Phil pushing John in his wheelchair.

They got to the room and Phil packed up the things John had with him. "John glad to see you back here. I have a few things to go over with you" Dr. Storm said, John nodded at him.

"OK as I said try and keep of your leg for at least a week, also because of the ribs and the C-section you had, no heavy lifting at all, you will struggle for breath at some points because of your ribs so try not to overdo it." He said John nodded.

"OK here are your pain pills. Take one only when necessary." He said, John smiled and nodded.

"OK you're all set you just need to sign some papers and you can go." He said John smiled and nodded. He signed the hospital forms and they headed out.

They went and said their goodbye's to Ayden and they headed home. "You need some help getting in the car?" Phil asked John nodded. Phil helped him out of the chair and into the car.

Phil strapped John in then went around to the driver's side. He got in and they headed home. "Have you eaten this morning?" Phil asked, John was looking out the window. "Baby is everything OK?" Phil asked.

"I….I always thought that when I left the hospital he would be coming home with us." John said sadly, Phil sighed.

"I know baby I know." Phil said John sighed. "Yes I ate, I just wanna go home." John said Phil nodded. They got home and John saw Hunter's and Shawn's car in the parking lot "Why are they here?" John asked. "Don't know." Phil said confused.

They walked inside, Phil carrying John. he didn't want John hurting himself. They heard voices and headed down the hall, to where the nursery was going to be. Phil opened the door and they were shocked at what they saw, their families were there they had set up Ayden's nursery the way John wanted it to be.

The room was perfect, the furniture was what John had wanted it had the Westwood Design Jonesport Convertible Crib In Tuscan, Westwood Design 9 Jonesport Changing Table Combo Unit In Tuscan, Westwood Design Jonesport Hutch with Touchlight In Tuscan, Westwood Design Jonesport 5 Drawer Chest In Tuscan, Goble Glider Rocker with Ottoman in Brown, Cariboo Classic Bassinet In Chocolate and the blue and white canopy over the crib. "Surprise!" they all shouted.

"We wanted to help out, so here you go, we're going to leave you to it though you're tired and you need to rest, we thought we would be gone before you came home." Shawn said, John smiled and hugged his dad, and everyone he was so happy right now. Everyone left leaving them to go through everything.

John sat down on the rocking chair and they looked around at everything else in the large room. They had a Disney Funsport Playard, Classic Mickey, Rock N Roll 5 Piece Baby Crib Bedding Set by Lambs & Ivy, Graco - SnugRide 30 Infant Car Seat, Metropolis, Graco LiteRider Stroller, Dotastic, InGenuity Automatic Bouncer - Java Jungle, InGenuity by Bright Starts Cozy Coo Sway Seat, Java Jungle, InGenuity by Bright Starts Portable Swing, Java Jungle, Baby Einstein Baby Neptune Ocean Adventure Gym, The First Years - Newborn to Toddler Reclining Feeding Seat, Infantino - Infinity Lifesavers Baby Carrier, Black, Baby Einstein - Sweet Sea Dreams Mobile, Summer Infant Fold-Away Baby Bather and a OiOi Black Lizard Carry All Diaper Bag.

"Baby can I ask you something?" Phil asked, John smiled at him. "Sure." John said.

"After everything that has happened, it makes me realise that everything could be gone in an instant and I don't want to lose you, Ariel or Ayden. I love you all so much. I want us to be a proper family. So John Felix Anthony Cena, will you marry me?" Phil asked, he dropped to one knee and handed John a box. John opened it and gasped. Inside was a 10k White Gold 2-ct. T.W. Diamond Square Frame Ring.

"Yes, oh yes Phil I will marry you" John said, Phil smiled and slid the ring onto John's finger and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." He said, John smiled. "I love you too baby." John said. He couldn't wait to be a family with Phil, Ariel and Ayden.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Jealousy

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**A MONTH LATER**

Over the past two months John and Phil's days were filled by trips to the hospital while running the bar at night. Ayden seemed to be getting better over time. Today was the day the Ayden would be coming home. John was so excited, he just couldn't wait for his son to come home. He was in the nursery getting everything ready for his son's arrival. He just wanted to make sure that everything was ready. "Baby…What are you doing up?" Phil asked tiredly from the doorway. It was early morning, about 6 am. Ariel was with Hunter and Shawn.

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to make sure everything was organised ready for his arrival." John said, Phil nodded. He walked in and grabbed John by the hand. "Everything is perfect, stop worrying." He said taking John back to the bedroom, he pushed John back onto the bed and collapsed next to him holding him in his arms as he tried to go back to sleep. He could sense that John was still awake. "Baby go to sleep. You need to rest." Phil said. Since the accident, since Ayden was born, neither man had had a full nights rest and once Ayden was home it wasn't going to change. John turned over and looked at Phil. "I can't sleep….What would you like for breakfast?" John asked, Phil groaned. "Philly I can't sleep, at least let me do something productive until nine." John said, Phil sighed and nodded. "OK make me bacon, eggs and pancakes." Phil said John smiled and kissed him and headed down to the kitchen.

He pulled out everything needed for the food and made up two plates and put them in the oven. He went back upstairs and smiled when he saw Phil sleeping, he walked into the bathroom, showered and dressed and went over to Phil, it was nearing 8:30 and visiting hours were at nine, John wanted to be there early. He sat beside Phil and nudged him awake. "What?" Phil mumbled. "Time to get up baby." John said Phil groaned and nodded. He walked over to the bathroom and showered and dressed, he went downstairs and sat down. John placed his plate of food in front of him and they ate.

"I'll need to put the capsule in the car for his ride home." Phil said as they ate, John smiled. "Yeah I am so happy he's coming home I can't wait. I've been waiting for this for so long." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Everyone will be here for when we get home." Phil said John smiled and nodded. They finished breakfast and headed to the hospital. They got there and went to the NICU where their son was. They said their good morning's to him and sat down. "Morning guys." Steph said John smiled at her. "Can we take him home?" John asked Steph sighed. "I'm sorry guys but no." she said John and Phil both frowned. "Why not?" Phil asked as he took hold of John's hand. "He's developed reflux and because he is a premmie and because his stomach muscles aren't as strong as they should be we are going to put him on some medication, but right now it's too risky to send him home with you guys today….I'm so sorry." She said. "When can we take him home then?" John asked, he was on the verge of having an anger fit. He just wanted his son home where he belonged. "I would say a week, maybe two or longer." She said John couldn't believe this.

He got up and stormed out of the room. "He was so excited to have him come home Steph. I was too, we just want our son home where he belongs you understand that right?" Phil asked, Steph nodded. Her pager beeped and she frowned. "Sorry I have to go a baby is ready to be born." She said Phil nodded. He kissed his son. "We'll be back soon baby I promise" he said and he went to find his lover. He found him outside pacing. He walked over to him and hugged him. "Let's go home." John said, Phil sighed and nodded. They got into the car and headed home. They got there and saw everyone, they sighed and walked in. "Where is he?" Shawn asked. John ignored everyone and stormed upstairs. "He developed reflux, he couldn't come home today." Phil said. They couldn't believe it, they felt so bad for Mark and John. "Where's Adam and Randy?" Phil asked. "OH Adam's water broke, they went to the hospital." Phil nodded. He headed to see John he didn't know how to make this better, he had no idea.

**MEANWHILE**

Steph and the nurses got Adam into the room. "OK Adam we're going to give you your spinal anaesthesia now OK?" Adam nodded and held Randy's hand as he laid on his side. Once they administered the anaesthesia. It was time. They rubbed some ointment onto Adam's stomach. "OK Adam you're going to feel a little pressure and then some tugging OK?" Adam nodded he squeezed Randy's hand tight he needed his fiancé now more than ever before. The surgeon made a cut across the belly just above the pubic area Randy was wiping Adam's forehead knowing he was worried.

They opened up the uterus and amniotic sac and it was time. Steph pulled out the baby girl. They had a beautiful baby girl. Randy cut her cord and one of the nurses cleaned her up. Adam smiled hearing her cry, "OK Adam we're going to stitch you up." She said. "Wait! Is she OK?" Adam asked, Steph smiled. "She's perfect" Steph said, Adam relaxed. He was just so glad that their daughter was OK. He didn't want her to be how Ayden was. He didn't think he could handle seeing his daughter like that. He woke up a few hours later in the room with his lover, Shawn, Hunter and Ariel. Shawn helped him to sit and Randy brought over their daughter. He handed Adam the baby and Adam smiled. "What are we naming her?" Randy asked. "Delta, Delta Marie Orton." Adam said, everyone smiled they were so happy. "I can't believe she came early." Adam said. "Neither can we, we're just glad that she's healthy as can be." Randy said Adam smiled and nodded and looked down at his beautiful baby girl. He was so happy, he couldn't be happier.

John was sitting in his son's nursery in the rocking chair holding on tightly to one of Ayden's bears. He just wished his son could be there to enjoy everything it wasn't fair. The door opened and Shawn walked in. He hated that his son was going through such emotional hell, he wished there was something he could do to help him, but he knew John had to get through this alone, the only thing that would help him was having Ayden with him at home. "Kid, do you want something to eat? Drink?" Shawn asked John shook his head. "No thanks." He said quietly. The door opened again and Phil walked in. "Randy called, Adam had the baby. They named her Delta Marie Orton." Phil said. "She's one hundred percent healthy" Phil said at that news John felt jealousy course through him. He didn't think it was fair that Adam got to have his baby healthy, it wasn't fair that Delta was born early and that she was healthy, not when his son was stuck in a crib in the NICU. It wasn't fair at all. He didn't understand why he and Phil were being punished.

"Baby did you hear me?" Phil asked John nodded. "I heard you….I just don't care." John said Phil sighed, Shawn looked between the lovers and decided to leave them alone. "Baby he's your brother don't you want to go and see him and the baby?" Phil asked. John looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's not fair Phil! Why does he get to have a healthy child and ours is stuck in the hospital hurting? Why are we being punished?" John asked, he burst into tears and Phil hugged him tight. "I hate it…..I just want my son." John said Phil sighed. "Let's go up and see Adam." Phil said John shook his head. "You can, I'll stay with Ayden." John said Phil nodded, and he went to the maternity ward. He walked into the room and saw everyone. Adam frowned when he saw Phil without John.

Phil walked into the room and looked at Delta. "She's amazing guys, amazing. Congrats." He said, Randy and Adam smiled at him. "Where's John?" Adam asked, Phil sighed. "I'm sorry Adam, he's down in the NICU with Ayden. He had a setback, he couldn't come home today. John's upset." Phil said. "He's just jealous that you get to hold your daughter who was early while our son is stuck in the NICU with another illness. It's just breaking his heart. I am so sorry guys." Phil said. Adam sighed. He felt so heartbroken and hurt. He knew John was hurting but it hurt him not having John's support. He was there when Ayden was born fussing over him. why couldn't John just be happy for him? why couldn't he come and see his niece and welcome Delta into the world?

John sat with Ayden, he just wanted to be there for his son. He wished Aydencould come home but he knew he was sick and John wanted him in the best place for him to get better. "What's his name?" an older woman asked, she was there with her own baby, a baby girl. "Ayden. Your baby?" he asked. "Sophia." She said John smiled. "How long has he been in here?" she asked. "2 months. He was supposed to be going home today but he developed some reflux so he has to stay here." he said.

"2 Months? That's a long time, how early was he born?" she asked. "He was born at seven months…..I was in a car accident and he was born while I was in surgery. I just want him to get better." John said, she nodded. Phil walked in at that moment. "How is he?" Phil asked. "He's doin OK." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Phil this is, Julia and her daughter Sophia." John said introducing them. They smiled and shook hands. "Delta is amazing." Phil said John nodded. Steph walked in at that moment. "John we need to check him." she said, John sighed. "OK I'll be right outside." He said, Steph nodded. John walked outside with Phil and sat down.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat do you want to come?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "Nah." John said Phil sighed. "I'll get you something OK baby?" John nodded. Phil leaned down and kissed his fiancé and left. John sat there leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed. He was so tired. He just wanted to take his son home and sleep for hours. With all the doubt about Ayden's health it was stressing him out and John couldn't seem to sleep for very long without waking up.

He was just constantly worried about when Phil was going to be able to come home. "John can I have a word?" someone said from beside him, he looked and saw Randy sitting there. "Hey Randy what's up?" he asked, Randy sighed. "Look, I understand that you're upset and I don't know what I would have done if Delta had been born as ill as Ayden. But Adam is hurting, because he thinks you are rejecting him. Adam should be so happy, but he is so worried about you he can't relax and enjoy his daughters first hours..." he said, John sighed.

"Can't you find it in your heart to at least come by and see Adam...he knows your hurting John, but he needs you too, just like you need him..." John sat there thinking about what Randy had to say. "OK. I'll go see him, let me just go get something." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he said, he patted John on the back and left. John waited for Phil to come back, he came back and handed John a drink. "Come with me" John said taking Phil by the hand and headed down to the gift shop. They got there and they looked around for something for Delta.

They looked around and found a personalized deluxe baby girl gift basket which included a Thick cotton velour terrycloth hooded towel, Large cotton receiving blanket - adorned with a bow, Short sleeve cotton bodysuit - available in three sizes, 2 Baby burp cloths - beautifully adorned with bows, Terrycloth bib with an adjustable snap closure, Smushy Bear, Pastel Pancake Bear and a White wicker basket. Once they paid for the item John headed up to see Adam. Phil went to follow but John stopped him. "Go sit with Ayden, I'll be with Adam OK?" Phil nodded he knew that John and Adam needed to be alone, they needed to sort out there things together without any interference from anyone else. John walked into the room and saw Adam holding Delta. He smiled at his brother he seemed so happy, yet so sad. He walked over to them and put the basket on the table. He sat down on the bed and looked at Adam.

"I'm sorry Addy I have been a complete asshole to you and to Delta. I just felt so robbed. I thought Ayden was coming home today but he didn't and it killed me and then you had her and she was healthy it just killed me inside I thought I would be able to hold my son and take him home and it was taken from me and I took my anger and frustration out on you and I let that get in the way of the love I have for you and this stunning little girl. I love you both and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Adam smiled at his brother. "Of course I can forgive you, I mean it hurt that you didn't come and see us but you're here now and that's all that matters to me. I love you Jay and I know how hard it must have been but I am so glad you're here now….Would you like to hold her?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

He took Delta from Adam and held her. she was amazing. He couldn't believe Adam was a daddy it was so nice to see Adam looking so safe and happy and cared for. He seemed like nothing could be better for him and he was happy for him. "She's amazing. Just stunning." John said, Adam smiled. "I still can't believe that I am a dad. It's still so surreal to me. I never thought we would be where we are, me engaged to Randy and a father to a baby girl. You engaged with a son. It's so insane." John nodded. Steph came in to check on Adam. "How's Ayden?" John asked. "He's doing better, I promise you." Steph said John smiled and nodded, he kissed Delta and Adam and left them to it.

He went back to see his fiancé and found him sitting outside the room. John went over to him and joined him. he sat down in Phil's lap and rested there. "You're tired, maybe we should go home so you can get some sleep?" Phil asked, John shrugged, he looked up at Phil and kissed him deeply, he just felt like he needed to feel Phil moving against him right now. he needed it more than anything else.

He stood up and grabbed Phil's hand and led him to the hall to the men's bathroom. He walked in and went into a stall. He locked the door and he jumped onto Phil kissing him with wild passion. Phil didn't know what was up with John but he wasn't going to stop it, he hadn't had sex in over two months so there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to make love to John, even though it wasn't the best place. They broke the kiss and Phil ripped off his shirt and then undid his pants, John did the same. Phil grabbed him by the waist and picked him up pressing him against the stall wall, cupping his ass in his strong hands. "You sure you wanna do this here baby?" Phil asked, John nodded as he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and his legs around Phil's waist. "I want this." John said. "I don't have any lube John." Phil said.

"I don't care, just fuck me Phil." John moaned Phil groaned, how he had longed to hear those words coming out of John's mouth for the past two months. He slicked up his cock with his own cum and some of John's and he positioned himself at John's entrance, John bit his lip as he felt Phil push in slowly. "You OK?" Phil asked John nodded. "Just fuck me already Phil show me what I've been missing." John said, Phil grinned sexily and pushed all the way in. he covered John's mouth in a hard kiss, he knew it would have hurt John, it would have….They hadn't had sex in over two months. "Move…..Damn it Phil move your fucking cock." John growled, he was in a mood for a hard and fast fuck. He needed to get out some aggression. "Fuck you're so tight baby." Phil growled back at him, he pulled out and slammed back into John making John thump against the stall wall. John was raking his nails down Phil's strong muscled back, giving him scratches. "God yes….Yes….YES!" John cried out. "Fuck John we're gonna get caught if you don't shut the hell up." Phil snapped at him.

He didn't want to get caught fucking his fiancé while their son was sick. "God Phil…..I'm so close baby." John warned, he leaned forward and bit down on Phil's shoulder as he came hard and fast, it was exactly what he needed. Phil was getting closer, he pulled out of John. "Get on your knees" Phil said, he didn't want to risk John getting pregnant again. John slid to his knees and took Phil into his mouth, sucking him hard and fast, he deep throated him and Phil came filling John up with his seed. John swallowed everything and they got dressed.

They walked out of the stall and cleaned up and went back to their son, their sex session forgotten as the worry and care for their son became more important. It was exactly what both men needed they took their frustrations out on one another and it got them to regain their focus and their desire and their strength to be there for their son.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Happiness All Around

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today was special for two reasons, today Ayden would be coming home for good, definitely and Randy and Adam were getting married. John was happy for his Brother he really was but his mind was more focussed on his son coming home for good. "So how are we going to do this? Get Ayden, get him dressed then head over to the venue?" Phil asked as he pulled on his black suit, John smiled at him, he looked extra sexy today. "Yeah I guess so. I think that's the easiest thing to do. I'm glad they're not having best men or brides maids or anything it's just them." John said as he tied his black tie.

"Yeah. So are we ready then?" Phil asked John nodded and smiled, they grabbed the diaper bag and headed out to the car. They got in the car and headed to the hospital to pick up their son. They were both so happy, they had been waiting so long for this. They got to the hospital and walked in, they went up to the right floor and went to meet up with Steph. "Hey guys, I bet you're excited" Steph said, John and Phil nodded. "Please tell me he's coming with us today." John said. "He's definitely coming." Steph said John smiled. "You have everything sorted at home and you know the risks and everything?" she asked, John and Phil nodded. "OK then, here you go." She said handing Ayden over to John. John smiled and kissed his son, he was still so small but he was everything he wanted in a baby. "If you need me for anything at all call me" she said John and Phil nodded and headed down to the car. John strapped his son into his capsule and they headed to the wedding. John changed Ayden once at the venue and they went and met up with their friends and family.

It was a small wedding, John said his hello to his friends, Delta looked so cute she was dressed in her pink and white, Striped Boucle Dress & Cardigan Set They all took their seats John hugged his brother good luck he looked so nice today, he was dressed in his Two button, single breasted styling with a non-vented back. The tux Featured a satin shawl lapel andsatin double-besom pockets. He had on an Allure Fullback Vest, skinny Windsor tie and microfiber formal shirt. With his flat front formal trousers with a beaded stripe. John took his seat beside Mark and his mother.

The music started and Adam walked down the aisle with Hunter. They both looked amazing, Adam looked angelic in white and Hunter looked so handsome in his grey suit. They got to the end of the aisle and the celebrant stepped forward to speak. "It is Adam's wish that before we get started today you all join with them in a moment of reflection." She said, "You may begin, by closing your eyes, and allowing yourself to feel all the love and joy that radiates from each of you, and fills this place. Immerse yourself in it. Let it penetrate, down to the core of your being, and fill your heart. Know that this feeling is not ours alone. It extends itself to all those who have gone before, and all those yet to come. For the veil does not sever the ties that bind, and the greatest bond of all is that of love. Remember now, the loved ones, who could not be with us today. See them in your mind's eye, sitting among us in their rightful places, beaming with pride, rejoicing for that which Lillian and Steve have found in each other and sharing in the love and joy that is this day. Secure in the knowledge that they are all loved and remembered." Adam and Randy stepped forward and lit some remembrance candles.

"Today is a celebration of the most intimate of human experiences, the sacred space created when there is a union of souls has both a sublime quality and a part that speaks to the very core of the human experience. Adam and Randy share a common bond with every human who has ever felt the presence of their beloved within their own spirit. They also share a moment in time with all of those who in the real tangible, physical, day to day world, have found the one person they could share it all with." "The joys and the sorrows, the triumphs and the tragedies, the large and the small are all theirs together. Not only are we here for the celebration of the joining of these two wonderful people, but to get a glimpse of what this truly means from their perspective. To this end they have written to one another. I invite you now to share with them as they reveal their innermost selves both to each other and to all of you." Randy smiled as he looked at his soon to be husband. "I have a history of running and hiding from emotions, especially from loved ones. When we met I was broken and in pain. You helped me to heal, by offering me not only the shelter of your love but a family as well. Something I was scared to death of losing again. I am now ready to vow by what I hold sacred, that my time of running is past. I will be open and sharing...not only with the happiness...But also with the pain and doubts and fears that come to all humans."

"I will honour and respect you as my husband, knowing that what touches me, touches you and all that we love. I will promise you, that I will be there for you in any way that I can; I will listen when you need to talk, I will try to find the words when you need to listen. I will try to make your troubles lighter where I can, and offer what comfort and strength my presence and understanding can bring. I swear my love and devotion to you and to our family. And I thank you for bringing the sun and the light back to my days. The days I will gladly spend with you till they are no more." Randy said, Adam smiled and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

Adam was next with his letter. "I want to look behind the mirror of your eyes and see the secret world, the world that your words disguise, the birth place of your sighs. I want to know the pain of all your silent fears, and when you speak of them, the ones that no one hears, I want to taste your tears. I want to know you. I really want to know you. I want to share the dreams you've never shared before. To stand inside your soul, to unlock every door, and darling, even more. My amazing man, there are things that I can't give you or bring to this relationship. But the fact that you overlook the things in life that I struggle with and that your love means more to me than all the gold or jewels there are in any royal treasure. And treasure you is what I shall do for the rest of my days." Randy smiled.

"May I have the rings please?" the celebrant asked, John stepped forward and handed her the rings, the ring was a plain platinum band, it would go well with Adam's engagement ring "The Circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end, with no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the Cycle of Life, of birth, death, and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vow, and that all things begin and end and begin anew. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look to your hand and let these rings shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that moments pass, yet your love is constant. When life brings you it's greatest joys look then to your hand as well, and remember that the Wheel turns forever onward, and it is love that turns the Wheel."

"Randy, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and give voice to that which is in your heart?" she asked Randy nodded. "All that I am, All that I do. All that I shall dream shall be ours together. I take you as my wife, my friend, my lover From this day forth." He spoke smiling at his future husband. He was so very happy. "Adam, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and give voice to that which is in your heart?" Adam nodded, "The I Ching Says: When two people are at one in their inmost hearts, they shatter even the strength of iron or bronze. And when two people understand each other in their inmost hearts, their words are sweet and strong, like a sweet fragrance upon the wind. This is what I offer to create with you As I take you to be my husband." They both smiled at one another, they were so happy.

"John will you now come and deliver the closing reading?" John nodded and stood up and faced everyone. "Together you share the joy of a deep commitment and the sacred trust. You have given each other the most precious gift of love. Treasure it, nurture it, and encourage it with all the honesty you used in creating it. You are sharing something rare and beautiful. Always speak the truth, and listed attentively, so that you may understand each other's thoughts and intentions. Inspire each other by sharing your accomplishments. Say "I love you" often to retain the warmth between you. Remember to laugh a lot, even when you're angry After all, you're each other's best friend. Stand together and for each other always: Be content in mind and spirit. Make each day a blessing and a fulfilment of your dreams."

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mr. Randy and Adam Orton, You may now celebrate with your first kiss as husbands." Randy and adam smiled at one another and kissed sweetly, they broke apart and looked at their guest. They went over to John and hugged him tight. "Congrats guys, I know I was a brat in the beginning but I am SO happy for you guys," John said winking at them they laughed at him, they were so happy to be married, it was amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. The End

**WALKING ON EGGSHELLS**

**MONTHS LATER**

Things were going so well. Ayden and delta were getting so big. Ariel loved being a big sister and a cousin all in one. Shawn had given birth to a beautiful daughter named Lilly, she was perfect, today was the day of John and Phil's wedding, they were at the alter facing one another. This day was perfect.

"Marriage consists of entrusting our deepest selves into the loving care of another. It is a public and legal act, as well as, an emotional and spiritual act. The spiritual aspect of marriage should be embraced openly, seriously, and completely, as marriage is a conscious act of will. A couple who are wed must continually renew their will to be joined and accept the challenges that living together in love offer. They must decide that they will face the fears that are a necessary part of establishing and nurturing an intimate relationship."

"John and Phil commit themselves today, to each other, in sacred trust. They promise to embrace conflict, as well as peace; to work as well as play; to struggle as well as bask; to give as well as receive; and to be with, stay with, and move toward one another. They view marriage as a coming together at all levels of being, mind, body, and spirit. A commitment

includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable; and the courage to take risks." Shawn spoke, John and Phil smiled at him, they had both wanted him to do this.

"Amid the hectic pace of today's world it is easy lose site of the important things in life. This is not so for John and Phil, family and family life are very important to them. Although I'm sure that you are all very happy to be here with them, they wanted very much to express how deeply grateful they are to have you both here today and in their lives. All of you are those nearest and dearest to them. You all supply them with different aspects of that which they will need to accomplish their goal of living a long and happy life together. Those of you who have the wisdom of age, it is from you whom they can seek council in times of difficulty."

"In the children here, they see the embodiment of their hopes and dreams for the future. And the rest of you... You are like the personal record keepers of times and places and events in their lives. Without all of you and the sharing of these events our memories would lose the scents and colours and the flavour and emotion that keeps them vibrant and alive. Without all of you the past would fade to black and white over time, so please remember that your presence here is a vital part in this celebration." He spoke, John and Phil looked at Ariel and Ayden an smiled.

"In the brief conversations leading up to today, I must say that I was overjoyed to hear the way in which John and Phil spoke of one another and of their relationship. There was a kindness of disposition and a tone of admiration in their voices that led me to believe that they are already at a place in their lives that many couples aspire to. John related how he feels that he already has a new family here. And Phil spoke with sound resolution in his voice, that there was no doubt in his mind that John was the one for him. They have been blessed to have known one another for the last few years and they share a common background and history. Yet marriage is a serious commitment, and even for those as blessed as themselves it will require work. Marriage is a promise that takes a lifetime to fulfill."

"There is not a choice that a couple makes somewhere among the years, whether their journey shall be one of obligation and duty, or one of fun and joy and excitement. For the perfect balance there is an aspect of all these things yet they are guided by love, mutual respect, and the deepest of desires for the happiness and wellbeing of the one whom you each love most in the world. I was recently at a wedding where the father of the bride told the young couple that Marriage is not a give and take relationship. It is a give and give relationship, for if both people give whole heartedly to each other and to the spirit of their marriage, there is never a reason to take, because all ones needs have already been met. This seems to be a truth that John and Phil have already found and embrace." He spoke.

"Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth & closeness, security & comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer." "May I have the rings please?" Shawn asked, Adam handed him a ring and so did Wade. Shawn smiled at them both.

"You are about to present a ring to each other. The wedding ring, a complete circle, is the symbol of the completeness a husband and wife find in a marriage relationship. The ring has no beginning and no end, just as true love is never-ending. The ring also is made of precious metals, just as true love is a precious treasure. As you place the wedding ring on each other's hand, may it not only remind you of the endless love you possess for one another, but may it also be a reminder of the precious gift that has been given you to make you complete." He said.

"Phil, in committing yourself to John, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to his needs and to listen when he explains their nature. You must promise to be there when he needs you and to do everything in your power to insure his security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with him your joy of living and be a loving companion. Do you so promise?" he asked, Phil smiled. "I do" he said. "Will you then place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me please...

"I, Phil take you John, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Phil repeated.

"John, in committing yourself to Phil, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to his needs and to listen when he explains their nature. You must promise to be there when he needs you and to do everything in your power to insure

his security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with him your joy of living and be a loving companion. Do you so promise?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "I do" he said. "Will you then place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me please...

"I, John take you Phil, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." John repeated the words. Phil and John continued smiling at one another. This was what they had been waiting for they were both so happy.

"It is the desire of John and Phil to extend their commitments to each other by making some promises to the children of this family. As you all join hands to form a new circle of love, we will seal this union with spoken promises like the rings this bride and groom have exchanged." John and Phil smiled at their daughter.

"Do you John and Phil, promise to be faithful, loving, tender and nurturing parents, always there for Ariel and Ayden, not only providing their physical needs, but their emotional needs as well, always a good listener, a loving counsellor and a friend?" Shawn asked, "We do" they spoke together.

"May you have many joys, and be the light of each other's days. May all that you are, always be in love; And may all that is love, always be in you. May you always see and encourage the best in each other. May the challenges that life brings your way make your marriage grow stronger. May you always be each other's best friend and greatest love.." "You are now as your hearts have always known: Husband and Husband. You may kiss!" Shawn said, Phil smiled and pulled John closer, he kissed him deeply but lovingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mr. Phil and John Brooks!" Shawn presented them everyone stood and clapped. They headed down the aisle and got their pictures taken. Today was amazing. Their lives were only beginning.

John looked at his husband and smiled, this all happened because they were Walking On Eggshells.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
